Best Friends Don't Last
by BigBang is V.I.P
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best friends. But then won't there be something wrong when your best friend is the opposite sex? What happens when one falls for the other and the other don't even know and likes someone else? Wouldn't that cause a rift in their rel
1. Prologue

hey! this is my first time posting here since i havent completed any of my fanfics that i started but then i thought to myself that... maybe if i posted it and i got readers reading it, i would complete it. so now..im just trying this. this is only the prologue and i haven't even started thefirst chapter because i have homework and such.

well.. let's get on with it shall we? im sure you don't want to just stand here listening to me babble on and on about useless stuff.

DISCLAIMER: original characters ARE NOT mine. storyline is mine

and lets get started!

* * *

Prologue:

People always say that a friendship that involves a boy and a girl never stay friends forever.

Well… I use to think that it would never happen.

And I mean _never_.

Because, my best friend just happens to be a boy and we have been friends ever since we were born!

And you know what?

We get along just fine.

Well, up until my senior year in high school.

Things started to change. _I _started to change.

At first, I thought it was just my hormones playing a trick on me.

You know what I mean? I mean… I **am ** a teenager.

Well… back on track.

It was suppose to be the best year in high school, considering that we, seniors, are graduating of course.

But it wasn't for me.

That year, I learned that some superstitions are true.

Especially the one where a boy and a girl could never stay just friends _forever._

This may sound like one of those cheesy fanfictions that everyone reads now-a-days. But, it isn't.

Its real life and it hurts much more.

Anyways, now that you've heard about…this so called _prologue_ of my story…

The real drama starts right _here…_

_

* * *

_

bleh...well i did that in lyk 10 minutes.anyways...i got research i gotta do so i'll leave u right here and lets all hope that chapter 1 will b up soon. 

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I got 3 reviews...wow... never knew I would get any. So...thanks for the reviews! Anyways... a little something about my style of cursing in my stories... well.. they are rather...weird I guess I would say. Its not that I DON'T like cussing..I'd rather just cuss but I think its best if I don't because..ehehe. Well I get some of these ideas from the Soompi cuss filter. xD And I just realized I'm not really good at writing humor but I will try my best.

Anyways... a character chart is coming soon...I hope. If you don't know what a character chart is, its basically a chart with the characters on it. well der... but its also something that I and other fanfic writers in forums do. so.. er...yeah

Disclaimer: CCS NOT MINE, Storyline mine.

HERES CHAPTER ONE!

* * *

Chapter 1: School Has Begun

Sakura P.O.V.

"OH MY GOD! FIRE! THE HOUSE IS BURNING!"

FIRE! HOLY SH-! I felt my eyes snap open and screamed out, "FIRE! WHERE!"

Hearing laughter by the doorway of my room, I saw my older brother laughing his head off while clutching onto his stomach. Oh my fudging chocolate! I don't believe I fell for that trick again! I glared at him and reached for something. Finally getting a grip on an object, I chucked it at him but then he caught of with no problem at all. What did I throw at him you ask? ONE OF MY SMALL BEANIE BABIES! That no-good-brother of mine threw it back at me, while aiming for my head, but I dodged and went out from under my warm and pretty blanket.

Taking in a deep breath, one, two, three, four, fi- OH SCREW THIS! "Get the FUDGING RAINBOW OUT OF MY ROOOOOOM!"

My brother snickered and quietly closed the door to my room behind him while saying, "You're going to be late…"

I huffed and took a glance at my clock, which read 7:20. My eyes went big and I rushed to the restroom across the hall, dashed back into my room to gather my clothes for the day, and started to frantically brush my teeth. Finally done with what I had to do fifteen minutes later, I went in my room and grabbed my backpack that was packed the day before and went downstairs.

"Morning Dad. Morning… Touya." I greeted as I saw my dad and the loser, no I'm just kidding, I meant my brother at the dinner table eating their breakfast and reading the morning paper. Going over to the snack cabinet, I heard my brother saying, "Nice hair," and chuckled after.

"Sakura dear, don't you think you should brush the hair?" my dad asked me.

I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. Reaching up with my hand, I felt my hair being… not straight. Frowning, I went upstairs to tie my hair into two pigtails when I heard the doorbell rang.

Oh right. Syaoran was supposed to pick me up today. I quickly finished my pigtails and went downstairs just in time to see him at the doorway. Smiling to him, I quickly went to my dad and gave him a quick hug.

"Bye dad. I'll see you tonight. And bye you dumb dork." I said, having the last sentence directed to my brother. I walked over to Syaoran and said, "Let's go buddy."

We walked out to his car and I got in the passengers seat while he went in the drivers seat.

"Ready for our last year in high school my friend?" he asked me.

I turned to him and replied, "What do you think? I've been waiting for this year ever since I was a freshman!"

He smiled and started the engine and drove off seconds later.

OH MY! How can I forget to not introduce myself! Well… my name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am 17! I'm going to be a senior! I am sooo happy! Agh… I must be boring you am I? Well… lemme tell you what I look like. Hm… I'm 5'6", pretty tall for my age I must say. When I look in the mirror, I see big emerald eyes. Everybody says I have pretty and bright eyes but I think otherwise. I think I have the weirdest eyes out of everybody's. They stand out so much and Syaoran told me that whenever I lied, he could tell. My hair is just beneath my shoulders and it's a nice auburn color. That's about all I guess.

AISH! I forgot to tell you about this guy that is driving me to school! I'm sorry… I am rather forgetful. Anyways, his name is Syaoran Li and he is my childhood best friend. He still is my best friend. But whenever we go to places, everybody thinks that we are a couple. Funny isn't it? There's even a time period where my own DAD thought we were going out.

"We're here Sakura."

I slightly jumped at his voice. I must have forgotten that he was there. Haha! See! I told you that I am forgetful. ;;

I opened the car door while grabbing my backpack. Slamming the door, I waited for my best friend to lock his "precious" car so we could walk in together.

"Com'on. Let's go," he said as he led the way into the school building. I strolled along beside him and as we went in, I felt many people looking at us and whispering.

Some that I caught were: "Are they finally together?" or "I don't believe that they are still friends!" or "Do you think they are a couple now?" I rolled my eyes as I walked past these people.

"Dumb butt cracks…" I mumbled as I went searching for my locker. Syaoran chuckled quietly when he heard my comment and whispered in my ears, "I know what you're thinking my love." Without looking, I raised my fisted hands and gave him a punch in the arm.

"Shut up and help me find my locker SLAVE." I said.

"HEY! When did I become your slave!" he exclaimed.

"Ever since the day you met me. Muahahahaha!" I laughed evilly and my best buddy stared at me like I was crazy.

"Forget you Sakura. I'm finding my locker." He said hoping that he could back out of my order.

"What's your locker number?"

"1576. How about yours?"

"1578! What a coincidence! Hehe…" I gave him a bright smile and grabbed his arm while looking for our lockers. 1145… 1248… 1349… 1489… 1570… almost! 1576 and 1578!

"Syaoran! Here's your locker! And mine is right next to yours! Aren't you happy! We could be locker buddies!"

Muahahaha! The better to torture him with.

"Good morning Sakura."

I heard a familiar voice on the other side of me and turned that way. 0.0

"Tomoyo! Your locker is next to mines too!" I squealed as I pounced on my other childhood friend and cousin.

Tomoyo is very pretty, I gotta tell you that. Her eyes, like mine, stands out too but could b mistaken as black when seen in the dark. She is just as tall as me and has jet black hair. Tomoyo is also my childhood friend. A best friend as well but she isn't as close to me like how Syaoran was close to me. I saw both of them as family but I think I just trust Syaoran more. I mean… if you really know Tomoyo, she could go a little… coo coo in the head. xD

-_DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!-_

The warning bell for five minutes to get to class sounded and I grabbed both of my friends' arms and started walking to first period. By the time we got there, the one minute bell just rang and the three of us found seats in the back where we could sit together. A few seconds later, the bell signaling for the start of a new school year has rung and the teacher stepped in the room. All the students sat down on their desks and quieted down.

"Good morning class, I will be your English teacher for the year and what I expect in this class it…" the teacher started but I drowned out his voice.

"Well you guys… -_sigh­-_ our last year in high school has finally started." I whispered and I heard two soft "uh huh" on both side of me.

* * *

A/N: Was it funny? plz tell me it was. > anyways...i was gonna tell you something but...aigo... i forgot.

o yeah! the bell system is part of my schools...well kind of so i jocked the idea from them. and well... i guess thats all!

and plz review! thnx! and pray that chapter 2 will be up soon okay? or you could e-mail me and threaten me if i don't. xD

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey readers! Wow...reviews! It was a blast reading them even though they were short. Well...Heres my replies to them!

**1-2-3-sakura-3-2-1:** Well...I've already come up with the ending and I won't spoil it for you but I think that if my ending is gonna be THAT way, then I might have a sequel.  
**youkaigirl64:** You really think it's funny! Thats sooo.  
**litod3vil:** Amazing...wow... I've read better ones than mines. but thnx!  
**Chloena:** I updated didn't I? lolz but thans for the push  
**cHErrY-dREaMeR:** haha...she's cool isn't she?  
**Sparkly Faerie:** lolz... like I told you, Soompi Cuss filters. xD

Well..here's the chapter and sorry if my replies r short. thats cus its lyk 11 and I have 0 period so I gotta sleep.

* * *

Chapter 2: Too Much Ice Cream?

Ow… my precious back is practically breaking! _Sob!_

"Syaoran! Can you help me carry some books? Pleeeeeeeaaaaaasseeeee! You won't want your bestest friend in the whole wide world to break her back would you?" I pleaded as he walked besides me.

"Sakura baby… we are almost to the car. Can't you just hold on for just a second?"

I put a frown on my face and trudged the rest of the way to the car. Once Syaoran says no, there is no way you can change his mind. That why I didn't use my super duper cute pout on him. Hehe… he's the only one that doesn't spoil. If he did, ooooh will you be sorry for the rest of your life.

I heard a beep and looked up. _Gasp!_

"The car! Thank gawd!" I shouted as I ran to the trunk. "Hey! Open your dumb trunk!"

"Sakura…" Syaoran sighed as he headed over to the back of the car. He lifted up the trunk and helped me put my books in then his after. I skipped happily to the passenger seat side of the door and went in. Syaoran then sat in the driver's seat.

"Syaoran…" I started.

"What is it now Sakura hime?" Syaoran replied sarcastically.

_Smile. _"I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"Aish… Sakura… we just got out of school."

"Please Syaoran! It's so hot and I can't stand it!"

"Fine… how about library first ok? I need to check out a book. THEN I'll bring you to get ice cream."

I gave him my biggest smile and turned on the radio. I started humming to the song and before I know it, we were already at the library. Syaoran just said he'd be right back and left the car and went into the library. Getting bored, I took out my cell phone and started playing games. _Sigh…_ I'm so pathetic.

"I'm back."

The voice broke my concentration so I flipped my phone close as I felt a weight adding on the car.

"Ice cream now right!" I asked hopefully.

Syaoran nodded and started the car. Ten minutes later, we arrived at the ice cream shop. I ran into the store and looked at the choices of the ice cream.

"Miss, what would you like?"

I looked up and saw a nice lady looking at me from the other side of the counter.

"I'm just looking." I told her.

Then I heard the bell jingle and knew it was Syaoran that just came in.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

I shook my head as I kept scanning over all the ice cream flavors they had. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. I turned to Syaoran and gave him an annoyed look.

Taken aback, he asked, "What did I do to you?"

"No… you didn't do anything. I just don't know which one to get," I answered.

He started laughing as I just stood there glaring at him. Turning back to the rows of ice cream in front of me, I finally came up with a decision. I called the employee over and told her what I wanted.

"Can I have a triple scoop in a bowl? The flavors are napoleon, cookies and cream, and mocha. Thanks." Then, I turned back to Syaoran. "Hey slave, pay."

"What! Why do I have to pay?"

"You're a guy aren't you?"

"But I'm not even your boyfriend!"

"WAAAAAAAH! I'M HURT SYAORAN! I THOUGHT YOU LOVE ME! YOU LIAR!"

"Aish! Fine… just this once though." Syaoran faced the cashier and paid for my triple scoop.

I went to get my ice cream and an extra spoon. I saw Syaoran sitting in a booth looking out the window with his chin resting on his hand. When I got there, I sat across from him and handed him one of the spoons. Seeing that he wasn't taking it I knew he was mad.

"Syaoran… don't be mad. Please!" I said to him.

I only heard a small 'hmph' from him. Smiling, I sat next to him and took my spoon. Spooning a mix of mocha and napoleon ice cream, I put it by his mouth. Resting my chin on the shoulder I whispered, "Come on Syaoran, eat up!"

I saw his lips twitching and I, myself, smiled.

"If you don't eat it I'll throw it away!" I threatened.

"You better not!" he exclaimed as he turned to face me.

"Then eat IT."

"…."

"OPEN!"

Syaoran opened his mouth and I immediately shoved the spoon in his mouth. _Cough cough sputter._ My mouth formed an 'O' and I gasped. Here Syaoran was, in front of me coughing like he's about to die.

"AHHH! I'm so sorry!"

I patted on his back trying to calm his coughing down.

A few minutes later, his coughing died down and we were both eating our, I mean my, ice cream happily. Every few seconds I would start laughing and Syaoran would glare at me and say, "I am never letting you feed me ever again." I would laugh some more and start choking on my ice cream. Then he would start laughing at me and it was my turn to glare at him.

We finally got home at about five. Syaoran parked his car in front of my house and walked me to the front door.

"Would you like to have dinner here?" I asked him, inviting him for dinner.

"Sure. Lemme get my backpack first."

"Why do you need it? It's only the first day of school."

"I have a one pager due tomorrow and I was wondering if you would like to help me with it."

-- "Why do you always get the hard teachers Syaoran?"

He smiled at me and walked to his car and opened his trunk.

"Don't you need to get your books Sakura?" he reminded me.

"Oh yeah!"

I ran over to him but tripped on a crack even before I reached the car. My eyes closed waiting for the hard impact of the floor. Then I felt a strong grip on both my arms and looked up to see a worried Syaoran looking down at me.

"You gotta be careful Sakura." He scolded.

For some odd reason, a warm tingling feeling ran through me. AISH! Sakura don't think that way! He's your best friend and he always will be! It must be the ice cream… yeah! It is the ice cream.

"I was." I retorted.

I got up and walked over to his car. I reached for my backpack and books when he stood next to me.

"Do you need help?"

"OF COURSE!" I yelled. With that, I stuffed all of my books at him. "I'll carry your backpack." Grabbing his backpack, I walked to the front door and opened the door and went in. Syaoran soon followed and I put his backpack by the sofa.

"I'll get started on dinner..." I told him and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N:** How you guys like it? I kinda did this in 1 hour so yeah...

hope for chapter 3 to come soon cus this week will probably be busy for me cus i have a christmas concert coming up.

Well... comments and critism appreciated. D and so are reviews.

**TBC **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thnx for being so patient! I was pretty busy this week because of my winter concert and all. Plus I had short time where I didn't know what to write. Anyways... here are my replies.

**Sparkly Faerie:** D glad you liked it  
**youkairgrl64:** lolz. i guess i caught the habits of making the grls bratty cus i read a lot of fics like that.  
**SOENergetic:** hehe... its fun though isnt it?  
**Chloena:** mmhm...sequel and yay! u love my story!  
**perttie-kitty:** thats wut i did, didnt i?  
**StrawberryNekoGirl:** i did it really fast so yeah  
**Silver Blossom:** i will

o yeah...forgot to mention that through out the story, it will be sakura's pov unless I say so. its great being the writer. D

on with the story!

Disclaimer: CCS not mine storyline is mine. P

* * *

Chapter 3: No, I did not say "yes"

A month has passed since school started and being seniors, they were already talking about college applications and load us with daily homework that's worth a week of work for the scrawny freshmen. It is also the time of homecoming. I know this because they just said it in the announcements today. Hm… I wonder who will be our homecoming king and queen again.

"Sakuraaaaa!"

I heard someone yell my name and I turned around to find Tomoyo.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?" I asked.

"So did anyone ask you to the dance yet?" she inquired brightly.

"Tomoyo… the announcement for the homecoming dance just came out today s-"

"So what if it was just announced today? It's already been a period!"

Aish! Tomoyo just cut me off! That girl!

Ignoring her, I started walking to my next period, which was math. I heard her questioning that same annoying question but just kept my eyes forward. By the time we reached our, yes I said our, class, my eyebrows were knitted together in annoyance. I sat down and ignoring Tomoyo, or at least tried to. She was babbling about wishing that Eriol would ask her to the dance and all that –inserts readers own word-.

O… and who might this Eriol be? I guess you could say another childhood friend except he moved here from England when we were in third grade. He was mysterious to begin with so what do you think he is now? Girl magnet? Definitely. I mean… many girls enjoy a guy with a mysterious aura don't cha think? Well anyways… we befriended him, or rather… he befriended us. Yup! One day at recess he just came up to me, Syaoran, and Tomoyo- oops my bad… Syaoran, Tomoyo, and ME.

_Flashback_

"YAY! RECESS TIME!"

A group of shrimps, I mean third graders, ran out of their classroom and onto the playground screaming joyfully.

"Syaoran, Tomoyo, let's play on the swings!" a little, absolutely adorable version of me said.

They both nodded and Syaoran shouted, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

The three of us started sprinting to the swing sets with our tiny little feet. At the end, I came in second, which really sucks.

"Syaoran! It's not fair! Why are you always faster than me?" I asked half-angrily.

"Because I'm better than you." Syaoran teased while sticking his tongue out at me.

I 'hmph'-ed and sat on the swing next to him and Tomoyo sat on the one next to mines. Suddenly a blue haired boy walked in front of us and asked, "May I be a new addition to your trio?"

Confusion was written all over our face showing a phrase that said, "What the heck did he just say?"

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Can I be your friend?" he said in a language that we understood this time.

"Of course!" Tomoyo said rather cheerfully.

"Thank you," the blue haired boy thanked and took the swing on the other side of Tomoyo.

_End Flashback_

A sharp ringing sounded in my ears as a snapped back from that memory. _Sigh…_ those were the times.

"Ok class; take out last night's homework…"

The next few periods went by pretty quickly and it was lunch. While I was waiting in the lunch line, I heard a few girls talking about homecoming. They were giggling and squealing and pointing to guys that would be good to go with. By the way… let me tell you something… the only person I ever went to the homecoming dance with is my best friend, the oh-so-famous Syaoran. I don't know why because ever since my freshman year, many guys have asked me but I never said yes. I always went with my best friend.

By the end of the week, seven to ten guys has asked me out, including younger guys. _Shiver. _ And guess what I said to them? No. And for the ones who kept pressuring, I told them I wasn't interested. Because I rejected so many guys, Tomoyo kept annoying me with why the heck I said no. And her answer that she got from me? Simple, I'm not interested.

Now you are probably wondering, why am I not interested?

My answer to you is… I'm not so sure myself.

But… who cares! Maybe I'll know when the time comes. Right now I need to concentrate on my homework that was assigned over the weekend. I'm suppose to read act one of this play and response to the passages that my teacher assigned us. Doesn't seen that hard right? Well, unfortunately… it is. A response to literature for me is like… on the verge of dieing for someone. Yes it's THAT bad.

But before I start on this… thing. I'm gonna sign on first. Keke.

_Beep_

An instant messaging window popped out in the monitor.

_Gr33nxw01f: what are you doing?_

0.0;;

Wow… I wasn't even on for a minute.

_Ch3rryxb10ss0m: o my rainbow! Do you miss me that much?_

_Gr33nxw01f: just answer the simple question Sakura_

_Ch3rryxb10ss0m: what's the rush? You wanna see me?_

_Gr33nxw01f: ….--_

_Gr33nxw01f: I need help…_

_Ch3rryxb10ss0m: o my fudge! My dear Syaoran needs help?_

_Gr33nxw01f: I'm serious! My mom is having another dinner party with her friends and their daughters so I need you to b my girlfriend!_

_Ch33ryxb10ss0m: again! It's not going to work! Your moms no very well that we are not together!_

You see… ever since last, Mrs. Li has been trying to pair Syaoran up. At first, we thought that we'd just pretend that I am Syaoran's girlfriend but as you can tell, that didn't work. His mom is a rather intimate person so we can't really lie to her or she could tell if we do.

_Gr33nxw01f: I told her that you would come._

_Ch3rryxb10ss0m: and why did you tell her that?_

_Gr33nxw01f: …um… I told her that you were my girlfriend._

_Ch3rryxb10ss0m: don't lie syaoran u know she doesn't believe those things._

_Gr33nxw01f: she did this time_

_Ch3rryxb10ss0m: ARE U SERIOUS!_

_Gr33nxw01f: u have to come 'kura!_

-- I hate it when he calls me by our childhood nicknames.

So now…here I am in front of his humongous house. I pressed on the intercom and I heard their butler, Wei, answer it.

"Wei, this is Sakura."

"Welcome Miss Kinomoto. I'll open the gate for you."

The huge gates opened and I walked across the front garden to the front doors. Right when I reached the double doors, Wei opened it.

"I told you to call me Sakura." I told him.

"Yes miss."

I smiled and slipped my sandals off my feet.

"Is Syaoran in his room?" I asked.

"Yes. He told me to tell you to go up," Wei answered.

I walked up to the second floors to his room and seeing that his door is opened, I went in. I saw a lump on his bed and jumped on it.

"WWWWWEEEEEEEE!" I squealed.

I landed on the lump with my butt.

"AISH! What the barbie Sakura!" Syaoran yelled with surprise.

"You told me to come over!"

"O…right. Sorry but I was sl-" he said.

"Good evening Sakura."

0.0;;;

* * *

**A/N:** so! how did u like the chapter? i didn't really know what to write for this chapter so yeah..

do you think its a lil cliche? plz tell me. thnx!

until next time!

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey readers! This chapter kinda took me a pretty long time huh? Well, its just in time for Christmas! So this is my christmas present to you! Keke. Well I'm planning on starting ANOTHER fanfic but it will be with korean people: uhljjangs. But I didnt start on it yet so yeah. Well here are my reviews to all you wonderful readers!

**Sparkly Faerie:** lolz. funny? i try my best.  
**youkaigirl64:** lolz. i love leaving cliffy's  
**The Cherry Blossom Artist:** i erno if im wrong but new reader right? lmao. cuss filters. xD  
SnowNekoGirl aka Yuki Shiro...: and ur a new reader too right? maybe your right...  
**lidd0taurus:** lmao hanhnie. xD Meiling WILL come into the pic. and no she will not b crazy over him. xD i hate those characters. and i dunt connect to them  
**Chloena:** i had to stop SOMEWHERE  
**Mikkasura:** hey its a new reader! lolz. glad u like it. o and if u want to c the character chart, email me or something. i'll send u the link there.  
**ZeldaChao19:** Another new reader! well everyone hates cliffies but i do it so ppl would continue reading!

**Disclaimer:** CCS not mine. Other characters MINE and so is the storyline

wellz...heres chapter 4! ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4:Nice to Meet You

Oh my gawd! My eyes widened in horror and I scrambled off Syaoran. I straightened myself up and I greeted Syaoran's mom.

"Good evening Mrs. Li." I greet and added a bow to the greeting.

"You don't need to be so formal. You are like a daughter to me." She stated while giving me a small but warm smile. "So, is what I hear from my son true? Or is he just trying to get away from another set-up?"

I chuckled nervously, cleared my throat, and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. O MAN! Why does this have to happen now!

You see, I'm one of the many people who has a difficulty of lying. This is partly the reason why Yelan aunty, Syaoran's mom, never believed that I am her son's girlfriend when he lies to her. If she doesn't ask me these questions and know my weakness, maybe she would really believe Syaoran because he is like one of the best liars I have ever known.

Suddenly, the doorbell was heard from downstairs.

"O, that must be our guests. I'll see you two kids downstairs." Yelan said as she headed her way down stairs.

"Phew! Saved by the bell!" I exhaled loudly.

"I can't believe is Sakura! You've been alive for nearly 18 years yet you still can not tell a small white lie!" Syaoran grunted.

"Hey! It's not my fault you know! And besides, a white lie? Psh! You can kiss my behind Syaoran because that is no white lie."

"Forget it, let's go meet out guests."

The two of us walked side by sides downstairs and into the guest room. As we were approaching, we heard Yelan talking to this friend of hers. I felt Syaoran's nervousness so I gave him a slight pat on his arm before we went in.

"Good evening," we greeted together and sat down next to Yelan.

Across from us, I saw Yelan's friend and her children. She has a daughter that looks about a year younger and a son who looks either our age or older.

The girl has big dark brown eyes and really dark brown hair. On the contrary, her brother has normal hazel colored eyes and copper colored hair. Nonetheless, they both look pretty and/or cute.

I smiled at them and settled in my seat. Just when the silence got slightly uncomfortable, Yelan spoke up.

"This is my son and his friend." She introduced us politely to her friend.

"Oh really? When they walked in I thought she was your son's girlfriend," her friend joked.

I felt myself flush a little when I heard that. It was better than a couple of years back when all this "I thought they were a couple" thing started. Back then, I would flush red as a tomato.

"Aww! She's blushing! How cute!" her friend cooed.

I flushed a little bit more and looked at Syaoran with the corner of my eyes. He seemed a little bit flushed as well. Well, this always happen and it makes the "Aws!" even worse.

Just when the woman across from my was about to open her mouth and start 'aw-ing' again, Yelan intervened.

"Children, this is Mrs. Park. And the two sitting next to her are her children. Park Keita and Park Kira." Mrs. Li introduced the two of us the her guests.

While the moms were talking amongst themselves, I sat wondering why their name was Kim. Isn't that a Korean name? Syaoran sat quietly next to me so I nudged him and asked, "Hey is your mom's friend Korean?"

He gave me this weird look and replied with a sharp "What?"

"Iiiiissss yoouuur mooooommmmmm's frrrrrieeeeend kooooreeeeaaaaaan?" I asked this time slowly.

"OH! Erm… how should I know?"

"Aish! Made me waste my breath on that looooong question." I pouted and started thinking again.

A few minutes later, a maid came in and announced that dinner was ready and that the four young mistresses were almost home.

Oh wait. I forgot to mention that Syaoran has four really beautiful sisters. The six people in the guest room, including me, filed out of it and into the dining room that was across from the hall. Just as we got seated, a car parked outside the front of the house. A few moments later, screaming and squealing was heard from the door. It was something like, "Yaay! Little Sakura is here!" and "Syaoran my adorable brother!" and "We're hooooome!" and "Who's shoes do these belong to?"

Four young women appeared in the doorway of the dining room.

"Fenren, Fuutie, Feimei, Shiefa, don't be so unladylike." Yelan said.

"Aww! Mom! That's the first thing you could say to your daughters as they come home from a tiring week in college?" Fuutie asked faking a hurt voice.

"Sit down," Yelan ordered.

Within ten seconds, the four sisters sat down. Two next to me and two across from me. O no… this is going to be a _wonderful_ dinner.

"Hey my little Sakura! How are you doing?" Sheifa asked me as she leaned over to pinch my cheeks.

"Er…fine? Can you pwease let go now?" I said unable to bear the pain of the pinch.

She released my cheeks and sat back down.

The rest of the dinner continued and it was really great food. I just realized I haven't come over for a pretty long time and forgot how good their food tasted like. The only problem was that questions were bombarded on me by Syaorans' sisters and I had to answer in between each bite. And every five minutes Yelan would tell them to be quiet and eat but then questions would come after five minutes of silent.

I also found out that Mrs. Park's husband is Korean while Mrs. Park is Japanese. So their kids are mixed. That's the reason why they have a Japanese first name and Korean last name. cool huh? I've always wanted to learn Korean and maybe now I can. At the end of dinner, all the younglings were sent to the den. Over there, we could play and get to know each other better. Well, know Keita and Kira better.

And guess what? Kira and I have a few things in common. We both listen to BoA and other kpop and jpop artists. We also read fanfictions. Isn't that so cool! While Kira and I were engaging ourselves in our own little music world, Syaoran and Keita were racing each other and Need for Speed. While they were doing that, Syaoran's sisters were just going from group to group and butting into conversations they thought were interesting.

At the end, we found a game everybody could play. Slapjack. But I hated that game because I have a bit of retardation and I would usually get the pile of cards. And when I got fustrated, Syaoran would take some of my cards and help me. By the end of the game, it was me against Keita. Who would've guess he has retardation like me huh? But he was winning. I started panicking so I fumbled with my cards a lot.

"Syaoran! I need help!" I whined.

"Sakura, beat him yourself," Syaoran said.

"But I can't! please wolfie!"

Puahaha! You are probably wondering what wolfie is. That's his nickname! I know, weird huh? But that's what his name stands for.

"Ok! Only this ONCE!"

He grabbed the cards out of my hands. Ten minutes later, Syaoran won for me. I tackled him and grabbed onto him tightly.

"Thank you Syaoran!"

"No problem Sakura. Just _gasp_ let go…please."

Realizing that I was cutting off his air circulation, I released him.

"Keita, Kira, we're leaving." Mrs. Park announced as she entered with Yelan.

Everybody said their good-byes and the Parks finally left. I took a glance at the clock and it read 10:32. Wow! Its almost 11 already! Seeing my shocked face, Syaoran probably knew that I had to go home.

"I'll walk you home Sakura," he offered.

"No its fine, I'll walk home myself."

"Flipping pizza no! its late and who know what kind of people would be out there!" he exclaimed.

"Haha. Okay then, but I have to buy something first."

* * *

** A/N:** hehe... well thats all! not much this chapter huh? well... I incorporated korean ppl in there because... I JUST COULDNT HELP IT! and those who KNOW me, knows y. I'm obsessed with korean guys. xD lolz. but dunt worry, i won't go crazy with Shinhwa and stuff. theres still going to be japanese things in there. keke. 

wellz...**R&R!** Comments critism welcomed.

**TBC **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:**this is ur new years gift! IM TOO NICE! lol jk jk

**youkaigirl64:** lolz. yeah.. my cousin was lyk "wtf?"  
**Sparkly Faerie:** lolz yeah it was a really "good" job. xD  
**shyblossom:** new reader! right? anyways..THNX!  
**Chloena:** lolz. haha. i love leaving cliffys. but i hate them too so..i noe how you feel

* * *

Chapter 5: The Walk Home

Syaoran and I stopped by 7 Eleven and bought ICE CREAM!

You probably wondered how I talked him into it. Well… I just said that he could go home if he didn't want to take me home. And of course, a gentlemen like him wouldn't leave a defenseless girl like me wandering the streets at night. I mean… there are gangs and thieves and such out there!

After we bought ice cream, this time I treated him, the two of us walked towards the park near my house. As I licked on my ice cream cone, I headed towards the swings and sat down on one. I looked up to see Syaoran staring down at me. Slightly jerking my head to the swing next to me, I motioned for him to sit. He sat down on it and continued eating his ice cream that I bought for him. I started pushing myself lightly with my feet. A comfortable silence wrapped around the both of us and this is how I like it.

"Syaoran," I started.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"Do you think that there are stars out today?" I questioned.

"I'm sure there are Sakura, it's just that you can't see them."

"It would be nice if they just turned the lights off one night just so the stars could be seen shining in the light."

"I'm sure that would be nice."

I felt something slide down my hand and noticed that my ice cream is starting to drip. I started to panic and fumbled around looking for a tissue. You are probably wondering why I'm panicking over all small problem like this, but HEY! It's me! When Syaoran saw this, he hand me his.

"Take mines. I don't think I would be needing it."

"No its fine. I know mines is somewhere in here."

"Just take it Sakura."

"Fine."

We finished our ice cream and sat on the swings just do… nothing. Completely nothing. I got bored and wanted to do something. An idea suddenly popped into my head and I smiled brightly. I stood up and inched my way towards Syaoran.

"Sakura what are you d-?" Syaoran asked.

But before he could finish his question, I went and poked him while yelling, "TAG! YOU'RE IT!" I started running towards the grass area trying to get away from Syaoran.

"Come back here!" I heard him yell into the night and definitely knew that he was right behind my trail.

I laughed giddly as I moved my legs trying to get away from him as far away as I can. I didn't dare look back scared that he was right behind me. We circled around the park for a few minutes until he caught up to me.

He held me in his arms and said, "I was always the better athlete."

"Nu-uh!" I protested.

"Oh really? Then how did I catch you huh?"

"I got tired!"

"Really…" he said as he started tickling me.

I bent over and started laughing. Syaoran started tickling me even harder and showed me no mercy. I laughed uncontrollably for a few more minutes until he finally stopped.

"Had enough?" he asked adding a chuckle at the end.

Still laughing, I nodded. My stomach was hurting so much from that laughing that I was holding onto it.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again and this I jumped on him and started tickling him instead. A tickle war started and lasted for about ten minutes with just us two rolling over the grass tickling each other and laughing. At the end, we laid down on the grass and sighed heavily with sweat clinging onto me. Out of nowhere I felt a vibrate from my jean pocket and realized that it was my cellphone. I took it out and flipped it open.

"Hello? Sakura speaking." I answered.

"WHERE ARE YOU KID!" a voice yelled from the other side of the line.

"Geeez Touya, no need to scream in my ear." I retorted.

"Why aren't you home!" he asked still yelling.

"I'm at the park with Syaoran so chill ok? I'll come home now."

"You better."

_Click_.

_Gasp!_ He hung up on me!

"Let's go Syaoran. El dorko is mad."

"Haha. Alright."

We got up and started walking towards my house.

"We should go to the park more often," I suggested.

"I never realized how much I missed the park until tonight." Syaoran admitted.

"Of course! We spent our whole childhood there!"

"Haha. Those times are the best." He sighed.

"Hey Syaoran…" I said getting his attention.

He turned to face me and that was my cue,

"LAST ONE TO MY HOUSE IS A ROTTEN EGG!" I yelled and started to run.

We ran the rest of the way to my house. Like always, Syaoran was faster than me and he waited for me up on my front porch. I walked up the 3 steps panting and holding onto my side with one hand. When I got up, I hunched up and grabbed onto both my sides. My mouth was dry and I could barely speak. I could feel my heart pounding really hard inside my chest.

"Phew! That was a workout!" I gasped.

"Yeah and I'm STILL faster than you!" Syaoran teased while trying to gasp for air as well.

Suddenly, the front door swung opened and I saw my brother in the doorway looking pissed off.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG AND WHY ARE YOU ALL SWEATING!" his voice boomed in the neighborhood.

"Touya! Be quiet! You're causing a racket!" I hissed at him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

"Ow!" I screamed. "At least let me say bye to Syaoran first."

I turned to the front door to see him still breathing pretty hard.

"I guess you're not that in shape after all." I snickered.

"What kind of good bye is this?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm just kidding," I laughed. "Good night."

I reached over and gave him a good-bye hug and I received one back. I saw him off until he turned the corner and closed the door to only find my brother scowling.

"Are you sure you're not with that brat?" he asked suspiciously.

"Go to bed Touya," I tiredly ordered as I dragged myself up the stairs.

I took a quick shower and finally went to bed around 1:00. I slept that late because I had to conjure up a playlist before I slept. Music was flowing around my room softly because I left my computer on so the music would play. In a matter of five minutes of falling on my bed, I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** this chapter wasnt really funny. but its still a chapter right? wellz... HAPPY NEW YEARS PEOPLE! have fun!

**TBC **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** OMG readers! I'm so sorry! I was busy and this chapter kind of threw me off. I'm terribly sorry! MIAN HAE! Well to make it up... to make it up... this chapter is kinda longer than the others. xD Well, I will have chapter 7 up ASAP! But I have finals starting tomorrow and I need to memorize my march so let's hope I could do that AND write chapter 7 at the same time. Well here are the replies!

**SnowNekoGirl:** haha. yeah. i jut love overprotective brothers. don't know y.  
**Sparkly Faerie:** i hope you find this chapter funny too!  
**Silver Blossom:** lmfao thnx!  
**vi3t-5hadow:** hm...im still deciding on that.  
**youkaigirl64:** keke. happy CHINESE new year now. xD  
**Chloena:** thats wut i get a lot  
**PrincessKC57:** Thank you!

well... here's chapter 6!

* * *

Chapter 6: I'm WHAT!

I spent the weekend doing homework and occasionally I would get phone calls from Tomoyo and Syaoran asking if I wanted to go out. Those smart people always get their homework done earlier and faster than me. And my stupid brother GROUNDED me because I came home at 12:30. what kind of person gets grounded by their older sibling! Ppffffffftt! Me! I got grounded for two freaking weeks! It means that I'm going too miss the homecoming dance. Not that I got a date or I want to go anyways.

Speaking of the homecoming dance, they're announcing the homecoming princes and princesses today at the assembly. I seriously don't understand why they need a ceremony. Why don't they just announce it at the dance? But I guess it is a way for ditch class for a reasonable reason. Hehe.

"Class, quiet down so I could take roll. And the faster I finish taking roll, the faster you will get to the assembly." The teacher said.

Everyone was excited about homecoming and was wondering who would be the candidates for this year's homecoming king and queen. Heck, you would be lucky even if you are voted to be either prince or princess.

The teacher finished taking role and the students immediately shot out of their seats and rushed out of the door pushing and shoving everyone in their way. I laughed at the site of this. Everyone is so anxious to see the outcomes of the nominations that they would hurt anyone that would get in the way. I chuckled at the site and walked behind everyone. Once I entered the gym, where the assembly was being held, I spotted a girl with black hair waving at me. I climbed up the bleachers and reached where she was sitting.

"Hey Tomoyo," I greeted monotonously while sitting down next to her.

"Hey Sakura!" she said with excitement.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked.

She said nothing but kept on beaming. I let the question go deciding to ask her later about it. A presence fell beside me so I looked to see who it was.

"Hey Sakura," he said.

"Sup," I greeted the same way I did to Tomoyo.

"What's wrong? You okay?" he asked worriedly.

Aw Syaoran, you're so sweet. I smiled at him reassuringly and said, "Nothing, I'm fine."

"Alright b-" he started but was interrupted by the principle.

"Good day students. Please be seated quietly and do not sit in the middle of the aisle," he said in the microphone.

No one listened and continued the chat with their friends and classmates.

"STUDENTS!" a voice boomed throughout the gym.

My eyes widened at the loudness of his voice. I never knew our principle would be this loud.

The gym immediately quiet down and the remaining standing people sat down on the gym floor.

"Now I want all of you to stay quiet like this throughout the whole ceremony."

He turned his back on us and everyone started chitter chattering again.

"QUIET!" he screamed once more.

_Gulp._

"Syaoran… I'm scared," I said clutching onto his arm.

"Haha. Our principle is just being loud for once and you get scared. Before I remember you complaining that he couldn't control us and that he should do something about it," he said sarcasticly.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

I continued clutching onto his arm and leaned in to place my head on his shoulder.

"I'm just going to rest here ok?" I asked quietly.

"Alright."

A few minutes into the assembly and I'm bored out of my mind. I subconsciously closed my eyes and was planning to take a nap.

_After school_

Mmmm…. It's so warm. And comfy too. Why does this feel familiar?

I opened my eyes to see that I am in my room. What the hell…? But I was just at school! I got out of bed and went downstairs.

"Touya?" I asked seeing that the tv was on in the living room.

The person turned around and I screamed.

"SAKURA! SHHH! It's only me," Syaoran said panically, rushing over to cover my mouth to muffle my scream.

"Mmfffff!" I screamed.

When he wouldn't let go of me I bit on his hand, hard.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO THAT!" he screamed holding onto his hand.

"You scared me…" I said looking at him innocently.

He threw me a glare and sat down on the couch again.

"Why am I back home?" I asked.

"You passed out during the assembly."

"How? I was sleeping…" I said confused.

"Uh…yeah but then I guess you passed out. The nurse said you had a small fever and that you should rest," Syaoran explained. "What have you been doing to yourself?"

"Nothing." I answered bluntly.

"Did you stay up last night or something?"

I nodded groggily, suddenly having the urge to go back to sleep again. "I stayed up doing that stupid gov and econ paper."

"No wonder. And I think you caught a small cold Friday night."

"So who's the prince and princess?" I asked, kind of curious about the results.

"You and me." He said.

"Oh…o-WHAT!" I screamed.

"You and me." He stated.

"Oh my god, catch me I'm going to faint," I said dramatically, falling on the couch with the back of my hand on my forehead.

"Are you okay? You don't seem so good." Syaoran asked me while looking at me worriedly.

"I don't want to be homecoming princess." I whined.

We sat there on the couch for twenty minutes with me whining and stomping my feet on the ground. I guess that got to Syaoran because he dragged me out of the house and out into the street. It was cold out so I sneezed and started rubbing my arms with my already cold hands.

I turned to glare at Syaoran and screamed at him. "Yah! It's so freaking cold!"

"Ok! You don't have to scream!" he said while taking off his hoody and handed it to me.

I took it and pulled it on me. Yay! Warm! I smiled and hooked my arms with Syaoran.

"Why are we out here?" I asked.

"To get you some fresh air. You were getting annoying in there," he stated bluntly.

I furrowed my eyebrows together and stomped off. I heard him walking behind me so I stopped abruptly to have him bump into me.

"Oomf!" he grunted. "Why is your head so hard?"

"WHAT!" I turned around to see him rubbing his nose.

"I bumped into your head," he stated obviously.

"You're the one who is stupid enough to not stop when I stopped."

"Well! … I wasn't looking," he mumbled the last part.

"What?" I asked pretending I didn't hear him.

"I wasn't looking." This time he said it louder.

"Then why were you scolding me? Hmmmmm!" I questioned.

"Whatever, let's just go somewhere. It's getting kind of cold."

"You want your sweater back?" I offered.

I may be mean to Syaoran but he is still my best friend. I wouldn't want him to get sick because he let me wear his sweater.

He shook his head. "You're the one that is sick."

We stopped by a nearby ice-cream shop. There was a couple of underclassmen girls there, hanging out with each other. They spotted us and starting whispering and pointing at us with their friends. I rolled my eyes and found a small table, near the girls. Syaoran sat across from me. Bored, I started eavesdropping to their conversation. What! I wanted to see what they thought about me.

"Oh my god. Are you sure she is the senior homecoming princess?"

"Yeah! I was sitting near her this morning."

"How are you sure?"

"I heard her friends calling her Sakura."

"There are more than one Sakura's in our school you know."

"I know but I'm sure it's her."

"Whatever you say. I think that girl is ok looking."

"What are you talking about? She's pretty!"

"But she doesn't go good with Syaoran."

"He's our senior prince isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Aren't they friends?"

Having heard enough, I shut my ears from them and turned my attention to Syaoran.

"Were you listening to them?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled.

Syaoran sighed and asked me, "You want ice-cream?"

Taking a minute to decide, I nodded. He got up to buy me a single scoop rocky road.

I heard scraping of chairs and I turned my head to see the girls getting up to leave. I scrunched my face in disgust when I saw their outfit. Turning away, I covered my mouth so I wouldn't barf. Their clothes were so slutty! Their skirts barely covered their butt and their shirts came right under their boobies. What do their parents teach them these days!

"Hey _princess_. How's your date going with your prince?"

I turned to see the underclassmen _cough_ barbies _cough_ standing at our table. The one who said I was "ok looking" was staring at me with a smirk on her face that has WAY too much make-up on.

"Er…. It's not a date." I replied.

"Right." She said as she stretched the word. With that, she walked away while swinging her flat butt left and right.

"I hope that mindless Barbie slips and fall," I mumbled to myself. Then I heard a terrified scream and I looked the direction of where it came from.

The mindless Barbie was on the floor with coke all over her bleached hair and ugly face. Her mouth was wide opened but no sound came out from her. Too bad she didn't see the 'Wet Floor' sign. She just turned my hopes into truths.

I snorted, trying to not laugh out loud, and saw Syaoran coming back with my ice-cream. He sat across from me and asked why I was laughing.

"That wannabe Barbie tripped," I explained.

"What did she do to you? And here's your ice-cream" he said handing me the rocky road.

"You don't want to know. And thank you."

"Let's go home."

"Ok."

* * *

There we go! So... C/C?  
R&R!

**TBC **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** hey readers. so sorry it took such a looong time for me to update. here are the personal replies

**mzxunladylike**:shut up hanh. xP im the author here. jk jk  
**youkaigirl64**:glad that you're having fun.  
**Chloena**:haha. how cool. so how was chinese new year?  
**sakura789**: heres the update  
**SnowNekoGirl**: i couldnt help it. xD im evil like that  
**pauline-san**: lolz. i love childish characters  
**Sparkly Faerie**: i agree with you on that one. lolz  
**angela-angel**: haha. thnx for reading it!  
**yukyungtang**:you got part of it right. v just gotta b patient  
**Inuyasha's.Girl.4eva**: muahaha! more evil stuff coming ur way! ...i hope  
**2 OVERLY obsessed**: thnx for reading!  
**ZeldaChao19**: i really wanna complete the rest. lolz

o u noe wut i noticed while i was do the replies! I GOT SO MANY REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER! im so happy. so heres chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** CCS NOT mine. TToTT

* * *

Chapter 7: Choosing an Outfit

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I said so."

"That's a stupid reason."

"No its not because I said so."

"Conceited."

You're probably wondering what I am arguing about and with who. Apparently someone _cough_ Tomoyo _cough_ told my idiotic brother that I got homecoming princess and now he's pushing me to go.

"What's it to you anyways?" I asked.

"So you won't be home for a night." He joked and started laughing.

"I don't have a dress."

_Ding dong._

"You will now." He smirked at me and went to get the door.

"Good day Touya," a way too familiar voice greeted my brother.

"Hey Tomoyo. Sakura's in the living room." He said.

Footsteps ran down the hallway and I was tackled down by the evil monster lady herself. I mean, my best friend.

"Hey Tomo… what a surprised. Hehe…" I chuckled nervously.

"Get up and grab your wallet. We're gonna go shopping for you and me." She ordered me.

"Why do I need to go shopping?"

"Because you're going to the dance dummy!"

She pushed me upstairs and watched me gather up my cell phone, purse, and wallet. After I was done with that, she dragged me to her car and pushed me into the passenger seat. We arrived at the mall twenty minutes later, and the whole way there, I had to listen to her talk about choosing the right outfit for both of us.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you buy Syaoran and Eriol is meeting us here." She informed me when she was looking for parking space.

"OK… and why do I need to know?"

"You're going with Syaoran aren't you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Erm… how should I know?"

"You go with him every dance that I dragged you to."

"Yeah, then I dragged him because you dragged me. And you also dragged Eriol."

"I know but this year, I didn't need to drag Eriol. He asked me himself."

"Nice. I bet you are SO happy right now am I right?" I asked sarcastically.

I know, I'm acting like a sadist right now but I'm really not in the mood to look for an outfit.

Tomoyo opened the door for the two of us and a blast of air conditioner surrounded my face. We headed for the food court where she said we would meet them. Spotting a dark blue head wasn't hard, considering that it was blue. The moment we saw them, Tomoyo ran up to Eriol and hugged him. WO-OH! Hold up, did I miss something?

Deciding to ignore that, I calmly strolled over to them. After greeting them, Tomoyo took my arm and dragged me to the nearest clothing store. Once we were inside, she raced through the racks skimming on every piece of clothing. If she saw any clothing that might've looked good on me, she dumped it on me. Five minutes later, with much complaining and protesting from me, the three of them finally got me in the fitting rooms. Of course, only with a promise of buying me ice cream.

"Sakura! What's taking you so long!" Tomoyo yelled through the door ten minutes later.

"I'm not coming out until I find something good!" I yelled back.

"You're not going to get your ice cream if you don't." Syaoran threatened me.

Flinging the door open, I stood angrily in a two piece outfit that I thought would match. No, I won't tell you what it is because then it would spoil everything for you when I plan to tell you on the day of homecoming.

Tomoyo squealed and circled around me for like three times. She was starting her fourth when I told her to stop.

"I'm getting dizzy 'moyo. Please stop." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry. You're definitely buying this." She said after stopping in front of me.

I turned to face the guys to see them dozing off.

"HEY! It's only the first store and you're already falling asleep! How will you last the day?" I shouted, bonking both of them on the head to get them to wake up.

"OOOWWW!" Syaoran yelped shielding his head from my fist.

Eriol just sat there looking at me lazily. Ignoring him, I turned to Syaoran and asked, "So, what do you think of it?"

Syaoran sat there observing me for a few minutes and when I was getting impatient he stated, "Beautiful."

I froze when he said that and felt myself heat up. My best friend never called me by the term "beautiful" before so I was rather surprised that Syaoran gave me that compliment.

"Are you alright? You seem like you're suffocating," Syaoran eyed me worriedly as he stood up and reached a hand out to feel my temperature.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"You're kind of pink Sakura." Eriol said simply.

I leaned over Syaoran so I could see myself in the mirror behind him. Apparently, my face was slightly pink so that explains why Syaoran thought I was sick.

"You meant that. Right. I'm fine. Really," I said.

"Let's go ring this up 'kura." Tomoyo suggested while hooking my arm with hers.

"Lemme change out of this first."

I went back in into the changing room and took a deep breath and exhaled. Lifting a hand up to feel my cheeks, the flesh cooled down when itcame in contact with my cold fingers. Pushing the question that I had in my mind aside, I changed into my regular clothing and brought out the clothes that I was going to buy.

For the rest of the day, the four of us wandered from store to store trying to help Tomoyo something suitable for her. And believe me, that was HARD. If you want to know why, I can't even tell you.

By the end of the day, Tomoyo ended up carrying a whole bunch of bags. The boys and I were dragging ourselves behind her like zombies.

* * *

**A/N:** i noe it sucked huh? i had a writers block for this chapter. but i guarantee that the next chapter will b better. there MIGHT be some E&T moments there. and... possibly S&S. excited? haha. o and if u have ANY ideas to give to me, please do so. writers only have so many ideas and plots. their inspiration is basically their readers. and other stories. lolz. but please help me along. you could private message me as well. so... FAREWELL MY DEARS! -muahz-

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** sorry for the wait people. > and i haf a reason this time. my internet was gone for a whole week! TTOTT. its so sad. im surprised i survived. lolz in fact... i was in the middle of downloading High School Musical soundtrack when my mom said "disconnect the modem" so i didnt finish until today. TT.TT im listening to it now. lolz. anyways this is important!

_**i put some music in here. right before the section of this chapter, i will put links in with parenthesis. i want u readers to download it and tell me if it goes good with the scene or not. especially the second one ok! im counting on u.**_

anyways. here r the replies:

**yukyungtang:** ahah thnx!  
**ArtYume:** lmfao. i didnt noe what else to put in there. xD  
**pyscho-pyro-shrink: **o wait till u read THIS chapter  
**kellyvan5543:** u must've waited forever. lolz  
**PrincessKC57:** lolz. u got what u wanted  
**lidd0taurus: **shut it hanh. i noe im dragging alright? sry geez! gawd... im doing my best to NOT drag it. xp  
**Sparkly Faerie:** -sob- i noe it wasnt. TTOTT  
**Chloena:** haha i noe how u feel. luckily its only my freshman year. xD  
**dreaming in anime:** haha my description sucks. >O

ok so...phew... done with that.

o and theres fluff in this chapter. so here we go

o and one more thing: for the links. just start copying from the www. part thnx! and remove the spaces AND add a forward slash(/) in front of the ? and an equal sign behind the "D" sry for so much work but ISNT cooperating!

Disclaimer: CCS, not mine >

* * *

Chapter 8: Me? Queen?

It was after school on the day of homecoming. Tomoyo was at my house helping me get ready for the dance. Since I was homecoming princess, I would have to attend the football game because they would be announcing the princesses and princes. That means I have to be back at school in about 3 hours. Plenty of time isn't it? Well not to Tomoyo.

She was scurrying around my room trying to get things together and digging through my closet to help me find the right shoes and what kind of make up to use on me.

"Sakura, do you want the natural look or the exotic look?" Tomoyo asked me.

"What! I don't want that gunky junk on my face!" I screamed.

"Why not? It makes you look prettier!" she said.

"Hmph! I don't need those things. I'm already pretty," I said cockily with my nose up high.

Tomoyo growled and pushed tonight's outfit on me.

"CHANGE" she ordered.

(http/www.megaupload . c o m ?d 3IK20D2V)

I grabbed it and went into the restroom across the hall. A few minutes later, I was back in my room sitting down on a chair and having Tomoyo playing with my hair. I was quietly humming to "Before You Say Goodbye to Me" by BoA that was coming from my play list.

A hard tugging triggered pain on my scalp so I yelped, "Ow! Tomoyo! Don't pull so hard!"

"Sorry Saku." She apologized, still tugging on my hair.

Twenty minutes later, she was finally done with my hair and shoved a mirror in my face. It was in a half ponytail and my bangs were on the loose framing my face. The hair in the back were slightly curled and bouncy.

"Ok now close your eyes." Tomoyo ordered once again.

"Why?" I inquired.

"Cooperate Saku."

I obeyed and closed my eyes. Seconds later, I felt a soft brush on my eyelids and then on my cheeks.

"I thought I said no gunky stuff." I stated.

"Shut up. I still have to get ready so I won't put much on you."

"Good."

When she was done with that, she rushed over to the restroom after grabbing her clothes then came out and frantically did her hair and when she kept fumbling, I offered to help her. After that, she quickly put on her make up. It was just in time because at that time, Syaoran and Eriol rang the doorbell. I was running down to get the door but Touya beat me to it. Jumping the last few steps, I heard Touya threaten Syaoran.

"You better not do anything to my sister kid! I don't care if you're her best friend, just don't touch her!" he screamed.

I ran into the hallway and right before I reached them, I slipped on my slipper and fell face first.

"Ow…" I groaned, placing my palm firmly on the ground so I could get up.

I looked up to see my brother laughing openly at me and Syaoran was standing there in a green dress shirt and black slacks trying to contain his laughter. He had a dark forest green tie with black stripes crossing diagonally. His chocolate brown hair was messy like always so it wasn't very special about that.

Eriol was standing next to him, with a navy blue dress shirt complimented with a white tie and black slacks. His was a kind of neater than before and he was pressing his lips tightly together to stop from cackling into laughter like that idiotic brother of mine.

"Yah! It's not funny!" I screamed shaking my fists angrily at them.

"Whatever loser." Touya said, brushing past me.

I went back upstairs to grabbed my purse, shoes, and lastly Tomoyo. The whole time we were walking down stairs, she was bugging me about whether her make up looked good on her and if Eriol will like it or not. Typical typical girl. _Sigh… _

Third Person POV

Two girls stood in the doorway of the house as two guys stood outside staring at the stunning beauties in front of them. One of them, with radiant emerald eyes and copper hair, is wearing a wavy, knee length skirt in a dark shade of gray. Her top was a light pink halter top that came down to her hips. On her hips was a black fabric belt as an accessory. The other had big round plum colored eyes and long flowing raven black hair in curls at the end with a barrette to hold her hair in place. She was wearing a flowing knee length tank top dress. It was the color of light lavender with a black ribbon around her waste. The girls smiled genuinely at them and did a playful curtsy.

Playing the part of gentlemen, they offered their arms to the ladies. Both of them happily took their respectful partner's arm and walked to the separate cars.

Sakura POV

We arrived at school to find that the game was well into the 2nd quarter of the game and was nearing its end. The next few moments were a blur as Syaoran and I were rushed to get ready for the homecoming parade after the band's performance was over. Soon I was being called over announced as one of the homecoming princess. I went upstage and smiled at all the people. Not long after, the sky was lit with beautiful colors of green, red, yellow, blue, purple, and white. The fireworks were always the best part of homecoming. Everyone starred as they were fired up into the sky and popping into various shapes.

In the background, you could hear the band teacher yelling "YES BURN THE BAND ROOM DOWN!" but let's not get to there.

The game resumed and ended quickly, with the score 40-37. Syaoran led me to the gym where the dance was held. We entered and "Kirakuni" by Crystal Kay was being played and friends were talking with each other.

Our class president spoke through the loudness saying that they will be announcing the homecoming king and queen now. All the nominees, including me, stood on the stage in front of practically the whole school.

"And this year's homecoming king is…" he stopped before saying the name letting the silence fill in for him.

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" some random guy yelled out.

"Syaoran Li! Congratulations Syaoran." Syaoran went up and retrieved his crown. He went back to his standing place after bowing and saying thank you.

The president waited until everyone was quiet before announcing the queen. Suddenly I got a fidgety feeling and couldn't stand still.

"Who will be our wonderful queen this year? What do you guys think!" he asked the crowd.

Loud shouts shot from everyone and I couldn't understand anything.

"Forget it. I don't even understand you. Well, our queen is the beautiful…" he left us in suspense as he took out the card with the name of the queen written on it. "Sakura Kinomoto."

Loud, echoing whoops were heard around the room as I went up to claim my crown.

"How about you and our king lead us to our first dance today?" he asked us.

(http/www.megaupload . c o m ?d P4HM95Y9)

I nodded unsurely when I felt a warm hand softly grabbing mines. I looked up and saw Syaoran gazing at me with a small smile resting on face. He led me down the stage when BoA's "Kimi no Tonari de" started fading in with her soft voice beginning. When we reached the middle of the dance floor, he gently placed his hands on both side of my waist. Following his actions, I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck.

"Congratulations," he softly whispered with a grin on his face.

"I could say the same to you…" I whispered back while smirking slightly. My smirks are only natural around him since I'm use to tease him or retort back to him in the same way I'm doing now.

Other couples soon joined in and were swaying slowly to the beat. When couples ran out, friends of one boy and one girl danced with each other just for the joy of it. And when those ran out, well, the leftovers just basically start wandering around looking for someone they know that might be willing to dance with them.

In the middle of the song, I started laughing slightly to myself.

"Why are you laughing?" Syaoran asked me weirdly, giving me a questioning look.

"Because I got homecoming queen. I find it very funny for some reason. And my king just happens to be my best friend." I said.

Somehow, we have danced our way to a quiet corner of the gym. And you know how corners are; you never know what was going to happen in a corner.

"I was kind of expecting it," Syaoran chuckled slightly and leaned in to give me a kiss on my forehead.

I tightened my hold on his neck and squeezed my eyes closed. Opening them again, I found myself staring into his coffee colored eyes as they inched closer. Only seconds later that his lips were millimeters away from mines. I felt my heart jump a little when his moist and soft lips slightly brushed against mines. His heat was generating off him, wrapping itself around me. With the additional heat, I felt myself blushing about his closeness to me.

It was when his lips almost fully touched mines when the last second of "Kimi no Tonari de" faded out and the fast beat of "Dakishimeru" started. Realizing what we were about to do to each other, the both of us jerked away and walked off into separate directions wanting to clear our heads and calm down our raging hormones.

Because this time, it was definitely not ice cream but a sudden urge to do something that might've ruined our seventeen years of friendship. And that moment when I gazed into his eyes was when my own eyes were unknowingly searching for hidden emotions that I won't understand until later on.

* * *

**A/N:** haha i lied about E&T. sry! but i already decided that the next time i post will b a SIDE STORY. muahahaha! anyways... R&R! C&C r welcomed as well! 

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 8b

Oh my... it has been long since i have updated hasn't it? I am so sorry for taking just a long time! This is chapter 8.5. It tells you readers how the dance was for Tomoyo and Eriol. Cool huh? lolz Anyways... I am half finished with Chapter 9 right now so it might come tonight or tomorrow. D I'll review in the next chapter because I have to go to school now. Bye!

* * *

Chapter 8.5: Side Story

Third Person POV

"Shall we go in?" Eriol asked the raven colored hair maiden next to him, offering his hand to hers.

She smiled warmly at him and accepted his hand. The touch of his hand was warm even though it was getting cold outside.

He slowly led Tomoyo inside the gym, the grip of his hand on hers tightening because of the other students crowding.

When they finally made it into the gym, the class president was already announcing the king and queen. Eriol and Tomoyo were backed up into a corner of the gym and didn't have much room left to move. Everyone's focus was on the temporarily set-up stage.

When the crowned couple led the first dance, many others started joining in.

"Miss Daidouji would you like to have this dance with me?" the navy colored hair man asked in front of her.

"Gladly Mister Hiirigizawa," Tomoyo replied with a playful voice.

He led her to the dance floor and softly wrapped his arms around her waist. He felt her arms lightly hanging around his neck.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight?" Eriol complimented.

"Hmm… you just did."

Eriol chuckled and hugged her closer to him.

To both their disappointment, the song ended. They let go of each other and went off to find their friends together.

"Hey. I see Sakura! But why isn't Syaoran with her?" Tomoyo asked when she spotted her best friend.

"Let's go ask her." Eriol suggested.

They walked through the crowd of dancing teenagers and followed the auburn head slowly moving through the crowd. The two reached the end of the dance to see Sakura sitting on the stands alone. Tomoyo ran up to her friend and sat next to her.

"Hey Sakura! Congratulations! How was the dance?" Tomoyo asked, trying to fight the blasting music.

"Erm… it was… nice." Sakura replied with hesitant.

"Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

Sakura shook her head and urged her friends to go and have a good time. "I just need to rest a bit," she reasoned.

Tomoyo and Eriol left Sakura to herself. They joined the big circle in the middle of the dance floor, watching people switching in and out of the circle. Somehow, they got shoved in the middle and their peers were waiting for them to show off their dance moves. Without knowing it, Tomoyo started to sway her body to the fast beat of "Dakishimeru" and was soon lost in her little world. Eriol watched and soon followed the beat as well.

Three songs later, they went outside to take a break. Carrying two cups of punch, Eriol walked over to his date and handed her one of them. She quickly took it and downed it in her throat.

"Thank you." She gasped out after she finished her punch. "I guess that was my work out."

The two spent the next half hour talking with each other, occasionally seeing Syaoran or Sakura walking around but never together.

"You think something went wrong between them?" Tomoyo asked suddenly.

"Probably but I don't think we should interfere. I'm sure they could sort out this problem by themselves just fine." Eriol comforted Tomoyo, putting his arm around her shoulders.

Tomoyo smiled slightly, still not very convinced. Then, all of a sudden, she jumped up and said, "Let's go dance!"

The now hyped up girl grabbed Eriol's hand and led him into the gym and onto the dance floor.

"Crazy" by se7en was sounding from the DJ table at the back of the gym. Tomoyo started rocking her head to the song and gestured Eriol to do so as well. He laughed and tried breaking some moves but was unsuccessful.

"Haha. Eriol you suck at this!" Tomoyo laughed.

"That hurt." He pouted but smiled after he said that.

After "Crazy" was "Believe" by Nami Tamaki and so on.

"Here's the last song of the night and this goes out to all the couples on the dance floor." The DJ said through the microphone.

The melodic flow of "Eien no Tochuu" by W-inds came on and Tomoyo felt two warm pair of arms encircling her waist.

"Last dance?" Eriol whispered in her right ear.

Feeling herself blush, Tomoyo nodded slowly and followed his footsteps. Soon, the song ended and people started departing.

"I'll take you home," Eriol offered.

"What about Sakura?" She asked, worried about her Sakura.

"I'm sure Syaoran will take her."

Tomoyo nodded unsurely and followed Eriol to his car. Ten minutes later, he stopped outside the gate in front of her house. Being the gentleman he is, he went around to open the door for her. She thanked him and got out of the car. He walked her up to the gate and waited for her to press the intercom to get her mom to open the gate for her.

"What are you waiting for? You could go. I'll be fine from here." Tomoyo assured him.

"I'll walk you to the door." He stated clearly.

She looked at him suspiciously and pressed the intercom button.

"Mom, its me Tomoyo. Can you open the front gate for me please?" she spoke into the device.

"_Oh honey! You're back. It'll be right open!_"

The metal gate slid open and they both walked across the front yard. Stopping on the porch, Tomoyo turned around to face her date.

"Thank you for accompanying me tonight." She said.

"It was my pleasure." Eriol said. "Um… you have something on your face."

Tomoyo started to reach for her face but he said, "I'll get it for you. Close your eyes for a second."

She listened and a second later, she felt something warm on her cheek. Surprised, she opened her amethyst colored eyes and stared into his azure ones.

He gave her a little boy smile and bid her good night. She touched the spot where he had just pecked and stared at his figure walking down the front yard, with his hands in the slack pockets.

Hearing the door opened behind her, she turned around to be met with a bear hug.

"Oh! My sweetie got her very first boyfriend!" her mom squealed in excitement.

"MOOMMMM!" she screamed from surprise.

* * *

O yeah... I just skimmed through this when I uploaded it so... tell me if there are mistakes and I'll go back and fix it.  



	11. Chapter 9

**A/N:**SEE! I kinda promise that I would post soon right? Anyways... what have I been up to? I've been watching Kdramas for the past month. And movies too. Like "Full House" "Goong" "My Sassy Girl" "Windstruck" "He was Cool" "June Diary" "Love Story in Harvard". lots huh? and I just finished "Scrapped Princess" its pretty good. So I'm planning on watching "My Girl" "Super Rookie" and a few other ones.

Anyways! I miss my readers! So I'll review now.

**kellyvan5543:** keke... im getting into the suspense mood. D  
**yukyungtang:** haha. the ending will probably not be what you would like. xD  
**ArtYume: **YUP! DunDun Duuuuunnnn! xD lolz jk jk.  
**Chloena:** They ALMOST kissed. xD a freshman is a 9th grader. xD  
**Mystical-Dreamer57** YES! i hate hormones!  
**lidd0taurus:** OMG! I totally forgot! ack! next chapter! i promise! keke ITS LOLLIPOP! JK JK  
**pyscho-pyro-shrink: **Writer's secrets. o- -wink wink-**  
dreaming in anime:** ITS EVERYONE'S FAVORITES! XD  
**Sparkly Faerie: **I had to have a real carwash in order to think up this one. lmfao  
**ZeldaChao19:** HELL YEAH!  
**andshewhispers: **I love confusion. xD

ok so... i noe some replied for 10 AND 11 so im just gonna underline those ppl aiite? cus my stupid cousin is like "LIANA HURRY UP WITH THE POSTING! IM WAITING!" so... yeah..

HAPPY READING!

* * *

Chapter 9: Car Wash and Movie

**Sakura POV**

Syaoran and I avoided each other for the rest of the night. At the end of the dance, I had to hitch a ride with my other friends. When I got home, my brother yelled at me and asked why I didn't come home with the "brat." What am I suppose to tell him? That there was chemistry happening between us? OF COURSE NOT! Are you crazy!

Anyways, its Saturday now and I have absolutely nothing to do. Well, I do have homework but I'll save that for tomorrow. Yes, I know. I am a procrastinator and I am proud of it! It's 12:00 on the dot and I have just finished brunch. So what to do?

After moping around for another fifteen minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. Putting on a random brown print t-shirt and pulling on some jeans, I left the house. Breathing in the air around me outside made me feel more awake.

"Might as well take a walk than mope around inside the house," I said to myself.

I didn't have a definite destination to go so I was randomly turning corners. Ten minutes later, I found myself in a familiar neighborhood. Looking at my surroundings, I realized that it's SYAORAN'S STREET! I had subconsciously walked to my best friend's house that I avoided last night because of an accident. In my mind, I know I should talk it out but it's not as easy as it seems.

Maybe I should just go see if he's home…

"Miss Kinomoto, is that you?"

Eh! I turned and saw Wei smiling at me through the gate.

"Good afternoon Wei. I was just passing by," I greeted him warmly.

"Master Li is home. Would you like to come in for a while? I'm sure he will be glad to see you."

"Eh? Uh…"

The enormous gates opened and Wei welcomed me in. I reluctantly followed him to the backyard where Syaoran was.

"Master Li, Miss Kinomoto is here to see you," Wei told him and left immediately.

Syaoran looked at me for a while before saying "Hi."

"Hey… you're uh… washing your car?" I asked stupidly.

"What'd you think I was doing?" he replied back with a 'duh!' look.

"Well… anyway… um… listen Syaoran. About yesterday…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, hanging his head a little letting his bangs fall over his eyes. "I had a feeling this was coming. About that… yeah… just pretend that it never happened."

Hearing this, I smiled and said, "Ok. I was hoping for that too. Surely I wasn't gonna lose my best friend that was here with me my whole life."

I walked over to him, picked up the water hose in his hands and started spraying his car. "I'll help you."

"Thanks." He simply smiled and stood there, letting me wet the car.

After that was done, we started scrubbing it. An idea suddenly popped in my head and it was JUST BRILLIANT!

"Keke… HEY SYAORAN HEADS UP!" I screamed and chucked the wet sponge at his face.

The gigantic pink sponge hit him square in the face and stayed there for a few seconds before it fell, leaving his face with white soap bubbles everywhere.

"YAHOO! TEN POINTS FOR DIRECT HIT!" I yelled, jumping up and down. Then, out of nowhere, something hit my stomach. I looked down and… "Ow! I'm hit!" It turns out that Syaoran threw his green sponge at me. I tried diving for the water hose but unfortunately, Syaoran got there before me.

"Hey! That's not fair!" I whined.

"Too bad. You started this so GET READY TO BE WET!" he yelled. He pressed his fingers on the spray and water starting rushing out wetting me. I screamed and started running away from him.

Soon after, it broke out into an all out water war with both of us splashing the other with water and throwing wet sponges at each other. At one point, I had the hose in my power and was almost winning the war when Syaoran just grabbed it from me.

Two hours later, we finally wrapped up with the car washing and went into his house to dry up. I came out with one of his oversize t-shirts which came down to my knees. He put my clothes into the dryer and we went to his room to watching TV.

"There's nothing on TV Syaoran! Can we watch a movie?" I asked while climbing onto his bed.

I lay on the end of his bed on my stomach and propped up my head with my hands.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked me while rummaging through his cabinet of dramas, anime, and movies.

"Do you have 'My Sassy Girl'?" I asked, leaning over the side of his bed.

He threw it at me and would've hit me if I hadn't dodged it. I made him put it in the DVD player while I stayed lying on his bed. After he started the movie he came to the bed and sat next to me.

"Haven't you watched this movie like a thousand times already?" he asked me a little annoyed.

"Maybe. But I never get tired 'because it's so funny. Maybe you will get dragged to the police station one day like that guy in the movie." I laughed at him.

"Shut up. It's not funny." He pouted.

I continued to laugh and the bed moved a little. I turned to see that he had fallen backwards on the bed and was lying down with his eyes closed.

"Hey! Don't sleep! You have to watch this with your bestest friend in the whole wide world!" I said, shaking him vigorously.

He gave a grunt of annoyance and sat up again. I beamed like the sun and put my head in his lap. "Hehe," I laughed like a little kid.

"What am I? Your pillow?" he asked.

"Yup! Now shut up the movie is starting."

We both became silent and watched the movie. Throughout the course of the movie, we shifted multiple of times. By the end of the movie, my head was on Syaoran's shoulder and I was crying hysterically. His arm was on my shoulder and handing me tissue with his hand.

"Why do you still cry when you watch this movie?" he asked me sympathetically.

"Because it's sad! I'm really sensitive when it comes to emotions so shut up!" I sobbed out.

"If you think this is sad, wait until you watch 'Wind struck'."

I gasped and jumped on him. "You have 'Wind struck'! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I just did didn't I? Now get off."

Shaking my head side to side, I sat on his stomach. Seeing that I won't give up, he just sat up and left me to fall to my doom. I flew off him and almost had my butt fall on the floor, but my cat-like reflexes allowed me to grab onto the bed sheets and stopped me before I got a bruise on my butt.

A knock came from the door and Syaoran permitted the person to come in.

"Miss Kinomoto, would you like to stay for dinner?" Wei asked me.

"Um… no its ok. Its my night to cook anyways." I said politely. "I think I should go now. Syaoran can you go my dried clothes for me?"

He left and came back with my original clothes. Handing them over to me, I went over to his personal bathroom and got changed.

"I'll wash your shirt for you."

"No its alright. Just leave it. I'll drive you back home."

So he drove me back home and left to buy some groceries for the kitchen. I went upstairs to change into my home clothes which was an oversize t-shirt and plain gray sweatpants.

Going back downstairs, I put on the apron on the kitchen cabinet and started washing the vegetables and rice. As I was running water through the rice the second time, I thought about how Syaoran and I solve things so easily. Whenever things went wrong, its easy to work things out between us. Its fast and so little words are spoken.

* * *

**A/N: **MUAHAHA! I just felt like doing that. lolz. well... imma sleep now. GOOD NIGHT!

ARE YOU HAPPY ALICE!

**R&R  
TBC **


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N:** wow... its been a loooooong time. Well school ended (last week) and I think this has a FEW more chapters to go and I will start the sequel. BUT! I'm warning you that I will kind of rush the ending a bit. > " I know! Not good but WAAAH! So anyways... any of you guys watched X-Man? The korean game show? HMMMM! I recommend it with subs because it is sooo funny! I was watching it yesterday and OMFG! SOOO FUNNY! haha. Brian Joo from Fly to the Sky is such a big dork and womanizer once he is in those shows. xD And I got into Lee Seung Gi and Kim Kibum from Super Junior is just soooo cute! OK! I SHALL REVIEW! My mom is threatening to shut off my computer. Its 1:00am here.

**Sparkly Faerie:** no comment lolz  
**ZeldaChao19:** i wish more of my friends lived near me. xD  
**yukyungtang:** LIKE I SAID EARLIER! i might rush it TToTT  
**KIKI Blossom: **i'm trying my best!  
**pyscho-pyro-shrink:** i hope this one could make you laugh. lolz  
**2 OVERLY obsessed:** haha. i was kind of aiming for kawaii xD  
**lilaznangle5543:** i could do dark as well. MUAHAHA!  
**Mystical-Dreamer:** so do i. but i dunt communicate well with guys. xD  
**velvet teal:** I LOVE KDRAMA!  
**vbabe24: **what does capricious mean? lolz

ok so... CHAPTER START!

* * *

Chapter 10: Meilin's Arrival and Much More

It's been a week since homecoming and winter break is coming up soon. Hurray! Because that means, no school for two whole weeks! This means that less homework for me to do! But let's get back on topic.

Syaoran's cousin is going to be transferring to our school because of well… school problems. Her name is Li Meilin and man is she tough. I don't get how she couldn't just hold out for another few months until her graduation before sending the poor guy that she beat up to the hospital. I mean… come on! She's a senior. I thought her self control would be better than that.

I softly heaved a sigh and continued walking out the school.

"What's wrong now?" Syaoran asked with a little hint of annoyance in his question.

"It's about Meilin." I said.

"What about that cousin of mines?"

"Why did she beat that guy's ass up?"

"I'm not really sure. You can ask her when you see her later."

Syaoran unlocked his car and dumped his backpack in the trunk. I followed suit and sat in the passenger's seat.

"But you're her cousin. How come you don't know?" I inquired.

"Shut up and let me drive," he stated firmly.

I shut up and started digging through his glove compartment for music to listen to.

"Rock… no. Metal… HELL NO! Rap… not really interested. More rock? Geesh Syaoran do you like rock that much?" I continually flipped through his CD case and decided that there was nothing in there that I like. Chucking the case to the back, I reached out and turned on the radio.

"DON'T THROW MY STUFF AROUND LIKE THAT!" he shouted after hearing the soft thump from the back.

"You throw my stuff too." I mumbled more to myself than him.

"Since when?"

"Since your face showed up in this world!" I insulted.

"That doesn't make sense," he stated obviously.

"It's a joke. Can't take one?"

The two of us continued to argue on the way to the airport. Syaoran's mom "volunteered" him to go pick up Meilin and I decided to tag along. I know I'm such a nag. MUAHAHAHA! I'm just kidding though.

I felt myself jerk forward in my seat as Syaoran braked roughly on a red light. Grabbing my chest, I yelled out, "OW MY BOOBS!"

"W-T-F! Like I really needed to know that!" he screamed.

"Well brake better next time!"

"STOP COMPLAINING!" He stepped on the gas pedal as the traffic light turned green again. A few minutes later, he turned into a parking lot and just our luck, there was an open space. I got out of the car and slammed his car door closed. Ignoring his complaint about me not treating his possessions right, I stalked towards the arrival entrance of the airport.

"Why are you even coming?" he asked, catching up to me.

"None of your business." I stuck my nose up in the air and looked for the gate where Hong Kong arrivals should be coming out any minute now.

Looking around, I saw a wisp of familiar, long black hair in the crowd. I stood on my tiptoes and stretched my head, looking for the face that should be in the crowd. Pressing my hand on Syaoran's shoulder, I jumped up and down hoping I could see more.

Then, my supposedly support was gone and I found "it" on the floor with a girl hugging "it." The girl had two long black pigtails tied up with blood red hair bands. She was sporting a pair of jeans and a black, baggy sweater.

"SYAORAN! MY CUTE COUSIN!" the girl yelled, practically suffocating Syaoran.

I snorted and my hand flew to my mouth. "Cute?" I muffled through my hand.

"Get off me Meilin! You're heavy!" Syaoran complained and yelled as much as the air in his lungs allowed him to.

She complied and lifted herself off him, finally acknowledging me. Her ruby eyes widened and an even bigger smile formed on her pale features. "SAKURAAAA!" She squealed and jumped on the poor little me this time.

"Oof! H-hey Meilin." I only managed.

Meilin let go and turned to her cousin. Pointing her index finger to the suitcases next to her, a big one and a small carry-on one, she ordered him with one word: "Carry."

Syaoran opened his mouth the reject but thought better of it. Watching his helpless state, I took the chance and linked my arms with Meilin then said, "That's right Syaoran. Do what she says."

He glared at me and picked up the suitcases. "Let's just go home already." He huffed and headed for the exit.

"So when are you starting at our school?" I asked Meilin from the front passenger seat.

"I think after winter break. You guys are getting off soon right?" she pondered.

"Yeah. This Friday is our last day before break." Syaoran answered.

"Then I'll be alone for a few days huh?" Meilin realized after counting the days till Friday.

"It's ok. Syaoran's no fun anyways." I said.

The car then came to a stop.

"Sakura. Get out." Syaoran ordered.

"Why! I've said worse things about you!" I yelled not understanding why I was getting kicked out of his car.

"We're at your house," he simply said.

"No we're n- oh… haha. Well, see you tomorrow Meilin!" I got out of the car and went to the trunk. I pounded on it and Syaoran's head immediately stuck out of the window.

"What now!" he asked.

"My backpack stupid."

The trunk clicked open and I lifted it up. picking up my backpack, I slammed the lid shut and walked up to my house.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. And don't be late like today!" Syaoran yelled from the car.

Not even bothering to turn, I raised a hand waved him bye.

_The next morning_

I heard an angry honk outside and rushed downstairs while dragging my backpack on the floor with me. Stopping by the kitchen counter, I pulled my sweater over me and grabbed a chocolate muffin. A chain of honks came from the vivid car outside. Picking up my backpack that I threw on the floor, I shoved the muffin in my mouth and stuck my feet in my sneakers. I muffled 'goodbye' to my dad and ran outside. Once seat in the seat with my seatbelt securely on me, I took the muffin out of my mouth.

"Sorry. You came earlier than I thought." I apologized.

"You're just slow," Syaoran huffed as he drove towards school.

Is tuck my tongue out at him and looked out the window.

"Can I go to your house today?" I asked when we reached school.

"Why!" he asked, half screaming.

"If you think I'm stalking you, then you got the wrong idea. I wanna hang out with Meilin stupid poop head."

"Walk there," he said as he sat down.

I grabbed his ear and pulled it. "WHAT! Did I hear something that I DON'T want to hear?"

"I said 'walk there'. Ow-owowowowow! LET GO! YOU-!"

"What? Finish your sentence!"

"You… ITCH!"

I let go and sat down in my own seat. "I'm not talking to you," I huffed.

"I didn't even say it! And why do you HAVE to come today? Can't you go to Tomoyo's or something?" he whined.

"I heard my name being mentioned," a soft voice spoke out.

I turned and saw Tomoyo sitting down next to me.

"Sakura said she wanted to go to your house." Syaoran answered before I even opened my mouth.

"No! you got it wrong Syaoran. I said that Tomoyo and I should go to your house today." I said just as fast.

Syaoran's face fell when Tomoyo said it was a great idea. MUAHAHAHAHA! TWO AGAINST ONE!

"I give up…" he sighed and buried his face in his arms.

"Victory!" I whispered and did the 'V' sign to Tomoyo.

So therefore, after school, Syaoran has no chance but to bring me and Tomoyo to his house. When Meilin saw Tomoyo, the two went crazy and start screaming about how much they have grown.

Yelan came out from her studies and greet all of us.

"Ms. Daidouji is here as well. Since Mrs. Park and her children are coming over for dinner tonight again. Would you two ladies like to join us?" she asked.

Tomoyo and I looked at each other and at the same time we said, "Is it really ok?"

She nodded a 'yes' and the two of us nodded back in response. A little groan escaped from Syaoran and I could just imagine his insides churning in annoyance now. Hehe.

Yelan left to continue her work and we all plopped onto the couch in the den. Everything was quietly until…

"SYAORAN! I WANNA WATCH WINDSTRUCK!" I screamed and pounced on him.

"WAAAAAAH! WHAT THE BOILING LAVA WAS THAT FOR!" he scream as he kept squirming under me.

"WINDSTRUCK WINDSTRUCK WINDSTRUCK!" I kept chanting and bouncing on him.

I felt two hands lift me up and threw me at Meilin and Tomoyo.

"I'll go get it. just don't do that again. You're getting heavy, pig." With that, he went up to his room and came back a few minutes later with the dvd case in his hands.

"Go put it on slave." I ordered and pointed to the DVD player.

"You wanna die?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I blew him a raspberry and started running around the room with him on my tail. We were jumping over couches and other furniture until a servant came in a told us that dinner is going to be serve because the Parks have arrived.

"Man I'm all sweaty. Stupid Syaoran." I complained and fanned myself with my hand.

"I have clothes you can change into Sakura. Follow me." Meilin dragged me and Tomoyo up to her room. They immediately started digging through her closet, which is already filled by the way. Tomoyo came to the bed and dumped a whole pile of clothes on me, then Meilin followed suit.

"I CAN'T TRY ALL THESE ON! AND DINNER IS STARTING SOON! I'm hungry!" I whined but it was muffled by the clothes on me.

"That's ok. Me and Meilin will come to a fast conclusion." Tomoyo said promptly.

"Meilin and I." I corrected and finally found my way out of all those clothes.

My jaws fell. Why? Because I was completely ignored! They were already putting outfits together in incredible speed. THEY AREN'T HUMAN!

"Ok! You will wear this!" Tomoyo and Meilin yelled happily together and shoved the clothes at me.

"Actually I'm fine now. See! I'm not sweaty anymore." I said happily trying to get out of here and get to the dining room so I can eat.

They 'tsk'-ed at me and shoved me into Meilin's personal restroom. I tried protesting but Meilin's strength alone was too much for me. What is she! Super girl!

Sadly, Tomoyo had been one step ahead of me. when I tried opening the door, I found a chair or something from the other side preventing me to get out. So I had no choice but to change.

"I have body spray you can use 'kura! You really need it!" Meilin yelled through the door.

I began looking through her drawers and cabinets. Finding the body fragrance, I set it on the sink table and began changing. I sprayed three times in the room and ran around in the now cherry blossom scented bathroom.

The minute I came out, Tomoyo pushed me in front of Meilin's floor-to-ceiling mirror. I saw myself in slim-fitting white polo striped with different shades of pink and a knee-length black skirt.

"Isn't this too much?" I asked.

"No. compared to your baggy sweater and torn jeans from earlier, this is much better and appropriate." Meilin teased.

"I was in a hurry this morning," I mumble.

"I think we should make our entrance now." Tomoyo announced.

They took me downstairs and dragged me down the hall and into the dining room. Everyone was already there except for the three of us. I noted that Syaoran has changed as well. Hehe. I bet he smelled too.

"I take it that everyone is here now so dinner may be served."

I smiled and took the seat next to Syaoran at the end of the table, across from Meilin. Maids came in with salad and I started digging in when they all left.

"Pig." I heard from next to me and I nudged him hard in the ribs.

"I dare you to say that again," I said through my full mouth.

"Shut your mouth." Syaoran said while reaching for a glass of water.

I mumbled some words to myself and continued eating. Mrs. Park and Yelan were having conversations to themselves and Syaoran's sisters were listening to them. My eyes went upwards to meet with Meilins' and she slightly jerked her head to her left. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her weirdly. She mouthed 'Syaoran' to me and I turned to see him fumbling with his fork trying to pick up vegetables.

"What are you doing? Playing with food at such an age?" I accidentally said loudly.

Everyone turned to look at us and I saw his cheeks turning slightly pink. Oops… my bad. I smiled at them and assured them that I was just kidding.

"Dude… are you sick? Did I tire you out that much? You're not usually this quiet. Where's the snappy retort that's suppose to come back to me?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just don't talk so loud." He whispered.

Dinner ended and the two moms wanted to talk so we all left to watch "Windstruck" which we never started. On the way there, I was talking to Kira and Syaoran was walking next to me. There's nothing special about that but here is the funny part. It was a short distance to there since it was just a few turns and down a couple of steps. But in that short distance, he bumped into a total of three doors and five corners. He tripped while going down the stairs and dragged me with him.

When he was starting the movie, he kept fumbling with the disk and buttons. I got pissed off so I had to go help him. Then when we were sitting down, he went and turns off the lights so it was dark. And being me, I decided to play a simple trick on him. When he was about to sit down on a bean chair, I pulled it away from where his butt was suppose to sit on. It was so obvious that something was happening since everyone was starring at me and Meilin was laughing so loud due to his previous encounters with solid objects and what I was doing. But he didn't notice and sat right down, landing HARD with a 'plop!' on the hard wooden floors. Everyone burst out in laughter but he just sat there and looked stupid and clueless. I started feeling sorry for him so I told everyone to shut up and actually put the movie on actual play. I gave him back his chair and dragged another to sit next to him. Throughout the first ten minutes of the movie, I kept asking him if his butt was okay but he didn't answer. Thinking that he was deep in thought or embarrassment, I ignored him and watched the movie.

At the end of the movie, I wasted a whole box of tissue and wetted half of Syaoran's shirt. I did all this without a complaint coming from him. Of course I was the only one crying. But anyways, when Kira and Keita left, Syaoran seem to immediately snap out of his dazed personality.

"Hey Sakura. Come here," Syaoran whispered to me while taking my arm and dragging me into his room.

"H-hey! What!" I asked annoyed.

"Shh! I've got something to tell you!" he closed the door behind him and turned on the lights. "I don't know how to start this…"

I looked at him suspiciously and shot him that 'continue-with-what-you-were-saying' look.

"Stop looking at me like that! You're making me nervous!" he whined. "The thing is that… I think I might like this Kira girl."

A small wave of sadness washed over me and I suddenly had a need to feel rude.

"Why are you telling me this? It's your life." I retorted unintentionally.

Realizing what I said, I quickly thought of a cover up. "I mean, it's not like you need my permission or anything to like someone."

"But what do you think about it?" he asked impatiently.

I got annoyed and said, "I don't know. Why are you asking me?"

Syaoran got annoyed as well so he said sarcastically, "Well I just thought that maybe my best friend would know an answer to my feelings and what my future actions should be."

I was taken aback by his comeback. What just happened, I had no idea but I was starting to feel guilty.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Sakura," he sighed and reached over to hold my shoulders. Taking in a deep breath, he asked, "Are you on your period?"

My eyes grew wide in shock and I went beet red. I punched him in the stomach as hard as I can and screamed, "WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!"

* * *

**A/N:** I just scanned through it. and now my mom is pissed off so I have to leave now. so **R&R!**

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Dude... I swear... my power line is whack. I was writing my greetings for this chapter when the power went out. Grrr so mad. O Anyways... Sorry for taking forever. Mian hae. I'm just very tired and I like inspiration. So... I won't be doing personal responses for this chapter. Just too tired to.

Therefore... HAPPY READING!

/Chapter Start

Chapter 11: A Day of Fun

Everyone stood next to each other, forming a perfect circle.

"So… are we gonna go or what?" I asked, staring at everyone's face.

Before I continue any further, let me informed you of where we are currently. I, along with six other people, are standing next to a fountain of an amusement park. Now… why are we even here? It all started on a Saturday afternoon when I decided to tell my dear friend, Tomoyo, what my best friend told me the night before. I am pretty sure you know what I am talking about right? Anyway…

_Flashback-_

"_Did Syaoran really tell you this?" Tomoyo asked me while rummaging through the sale racks._

"_Mmhm… right after Kira and Keita left. It wasn't exactly what I expected either," I explained, leaning against the wall._

"_Is it alright with you?" She asked me suddenly._

"_Eh? What's it got to do with me?"_

"_You're his best friend aren't you? Don't you have something to say to this?"_

"_I don't mind… really. Kira's a nice girl. Better than all those clingy ones."_

"_If you say so. Why don't we try to get them together then?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders and tilted my head back to look at the ceiling decorated with colorful lights._

"_I'll take that as a yes," Tomoyo smiled and went to the fitting rooms._

_End flashback_

"Let's split up!" Tomoyo suggested and grabbed Eriol's arm immediately. "We're gonna go off on our own! Go find your own groups!" she yelled as she dragged Eriol and herself away from us while waving good-bye.

"Sakura! Keita! Let's go!" Meiling yelled, hooking arms with me. I looked her, confused and totally lost on what just happened. "Let Syaoran go with Kira." She mouthed to me. Apparently, Syaoran saw it and was extremely good and reading lips so he grabbed my other arm. My head snapped towards him to see pleading eyes begging me to stay with him. He looked like a puppy. Hehe.

I slightly shook my head and said, "We'll see you around later." I left with Meiling and a lost Keita.

"What's going on?" he asked as we got out of Syaoran and Kira's earshot.

"Tell him Sakura," Meiling ordered cheerfully.

"Tell him what? How'd you know anyways?" I asked.

"Eavesdropped." She stated.

I sighed and told Keita that my best friend likes his sister.

"Then why doesn't he ask her out?" he inquired.

"He's never done this kind of thing before." I said shamefully. "Hopefully, he'll ask her out by the end of the day or I'll wring his neck for wasting a day of my time when I could've been watching dramas and movies." I lifted my fist up and shook it around in a threatening manner.

Keita chuckled and said, "Kira is new to this too."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Mieling exclaimed. She grabbed my wrist and turned us around to go the way we came from.

"What are we doing?" I asked, curious.

She just smiled at me and led us behind a bush. I opened my mouth to speak but she shushed me and pointed to where everyone was earlier. Exactly at where we were, Syaoran and Kira were just standing there. Syaoran had his hands in his gray hoodie and his feet were shuffling around. His head was slightly hanging down with his bangs covering his eyes. Like Syaoran, Kira was across from him with one of her hand rubbing her other arm slowly. She was looking around like she wanted to get out of there.

"Syaoran you idiot! Don't just stand there!" I hissed quietly.

As if hearing what I said, he lifted his head and opened his mouth slightly to say something. Just as he opened it, he closed it as well. It went on like this for another minute until Kira spoke up. Since there were other people around, I could barely hear what they were saying.

"Um… you wanna walk around?" Kira asked quietly.

He nodded and turned around, heading for the rides. My hand grabbed a small pebble and I chucked it at him. It hit in directly in the back of his head and he turned around immediately, scanning the place. The three of us hid behind the bushes and peeked through the small holes that the leaves made.

"Is something wrong?" Kira inquired.

Syaoran looked at her and shook his head. "Let's go." He turned around again and let her catch up with him.

"Dumb baloney," I muttered before I got up and stepped over the bushes. "I think they're off in the right direction. Now let's get going."

Meiling ran up from behind me and hooked her arm with mine once again. She happily dragged me with her towards the closest ride she found while Keita was lagging behind us. He kept looking towards the direction Syaoran and Kira walked off to.

"If you're worried, you should've stopped them from getting out of our sight earlier." I said nonchalantly.

He ignored me and walked in front of Meiling and me. I scowled at the back of his head for a while before I looked for the closest ride there is from here.

Syaoran's POV

Stupid Meiling. How can she leave me like this? I don't even know how to talk to this girl. The least she could've done was leave Sakura with me. I glanced at the girl walking next to me through my peripheral vision. I don't know why I like her but I just feel attracted to her for some strange reason. Maybe because I'm a strange person. I mean… having Sakura is a best friend is already strange enough isn't it? I'm just kidding.

"Um… why are Sakura and the others acting so weird today?" Kira suddenly said something.

I shrugged and turned my face away from hers. Dammit, I can't do this at all. My cell phone in my jean pocket started vibrating and surprised me. I reached into the deep pockets and pulled it out. Without bothering to look at the caller's name, I flipped it open and held it to my ears.

"Hello?"

'SYAORAN YOU DUMB BALONEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW!' Sakura's voice yelled through the phone and caused me to hold the phone away from my poor, poor ears.

"What the mango are you yelling for? I didn't do anything to you today!" I half yelled back.

A voice from her side of the phone said, "I bet you anything that they are just standing there."

"Tell Meiling to shut her big trap up," I said.

As if taunting me, Sakura answered to Meiling's bet. "What are you betting?"

"All of Syaoran's cheesy Korean movies and dramas. He doesn't need them anyways, he's a guy."

"You're on." Oh my cheese! She agreed! That girl is dead meat. 'So what are you doing Syaoran dear?'

O pooey. Those two women love torturing my life. "You don't need to know," I answered.

'Stupid Syaoran! That's a total nothing right there. I had so much hope in you. Go take Kira on some rides!' Sakura screamed madly.

I hung up on her and looked at Kira.

"Was that the others?" she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah. Hey wanna go on that?" I asked, pointing to the coaster with a whole bunch of loops. When I didn't hear an answer, I went ahead and said, "Or are you scared?"

Hearing that, Kira looked up at me with a determined face. "Of course not. What made you think that?" She walked towards the end of the line and looked up at the coaster that was passing by above her.

I found myself chuckling and lined up next to her. At least we're not so stiff anymore.

For the rest of the day, I received a few more phone calls from the ditchers and Sakura seemed satisfied enough that we weren't wasting our day away. Kira turned out to be a different person once she got used to being around me. we had numerous laughs from telling each other jokes and funny experiences. Before we met up with the crew, I had enough courage to ask her the question that Sakura kept telling me to ask.

"Hey uh Kira?" I stopped her before we reached the fountain where we were supposed to meet.

She looked at me with questioning eyes and gave me her undivided attention. "Do you want something?"

"I had a great time today… and…"

"So did I. I'm glad because I thought I was boring you." She said before I finished my sentence.

I felt something hit the back of my head as I opened my mouth to say something. Do people find throwing rocks at people's head funny? After I'm done with this, I'll go hunt down the person who keeps throwing rocks.

"No! you weren't boring me. Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and waited for me to continue. I started fiddling with my phone that was in my pocket and turned my head to the side. "Um… would you…" Another hard object came in impact with my head again and I whipped my head around angrily to catch a glimpse of auburn hair ducking behind the bushes. Just as I thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Kira asked, directing my attention towards her again.

Shaking my head, I continued my question. It's now or never. Take in a deep breath and just say, "Would you go out with me?" Dude… I said it. Now I think I'm turning red. Is it normal for guys to blush? I looked down at Kira and saw her shocked expression.

You can interpret that one expression in so many ways.

/Chapter End

**A/N:** So...what do you guys think about it? hmmm? I've never really written in a guy POV before. So...does it sound like a guy? My mom says I'm more of a guy than my brother but... I don't think it's matters in writing right? Well... Imma go practice my flutey! Muah!

Ahnyoung ha sae yo!

**R&R! **TBC


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N:** An I thought I would update more during summer. lolz oOo! I have to get this out! I'M LISTENING TO **BIG BANG: A FOOL WITH TEARS** NOW! (Yes, Big Bang is so important that I had to bold it. ) That felt good. lolz It's such a pretty song because everyone's voice is in it and Seungri's voice is sooo cute. -sigh- So... erm.. yeah.. My latest obsession is Big Bang. But mainly Seungri and D-Gragon. They are so hot. -sighs dremily- lmfao. Yeah I know, I'm such a crazy fan girl. I shall change my pen name to Big Bang is VIP. D Anywas... sorry with the late update and everything. It's a school night but I did over half the chapter because I just had to post it. lolz Sophomore year is getting hectic. TToTT My "job" (Marching band) is so tiring. Yeah.. I consider marching band as a job because I work overtime. xD lolz jk. But yeah... so enough of my blabbering. here are reviews

**Hanii-chan:** Lmfao. Don't you know assumptions are bad? haha Just telling you... eh.. not excatly. I'm gonna like..twist this. Actually.. the twist already happened... but eh... pretend you didn't read that  
**pollyhi5: **now I wanna know how to say "lotsa love" in korean. xD  
**rukz:** Don't throw stones at home children. It's NOT safe. lolz  
**WolfBlossom89:** Actually... the final ending is in the sequel. The ending to this is a... well... i erno. May not be a favorite to all but.. I guess I kinda planned this a long time ago. lolz  
**rawritskim: **I actually like guys who are a lil on the shy side. lolz  
**Skylerx3: **Don't you just _love_ cliffhangers?  
**KIREI YING FA: **You get to see her answer here.

So... just a little heads up on this chapter. The time gap b/t this chapter and the last is really big, mostly because I kind of wanted to try something new and writing it like this just feels right. So if you don't like it, tell me. I'll edit it... like put in a hidden chapter and everything at the end. xD

* * *

Chapter 12: Boy Troubles

(Sakura's POV)

"I'm so glad finals are finally over!" I yelled as I left my classroom with Tomoyo and Syaoran walking besides me. "Let's have a night out you guys. Only the four of us."

I swung my arms around my two best friends. When I say four of course Eriol is included. If not, I'll be (slides finger across neck) in a second.

Syaoran wiggled under my arm and shrugged it off his shoulder. "I'm busy tonight. I promised Kira that we'll go out tonight since we didn't see each other due to the different schedule of finals."

I scoffed at him and put my other arm protectively around Tomoyo's front and hugged her close to me.

"Fine then, just because you have a girlfriend now you have more excuses to ditch your best friend since diapers."

"Ugh, go get a room." Syaoran said disgustingly, shunning me away jokingly.

I stuck my tongue at him and linked my arm with Tomoyo's. "Let's go Tomoyo, we won't want lover boy over there to be late for his rendezvous."

We left him in the dust as the two of us went off to fulfill my desire for coffee.

Ten minutes later, we arrived at the nearest Starbucks and I quickly ordered a caramel frappucino. Oh man is that thing addictive or what? No wonder I think I'm shrinking. Haha.

"How long have been Syaoran and Kira dating?" Tomoyo asked as I sat down with my venti frappucino.

I slid her chai tea across the small round table to her. "I don't know. About a month I guess." I felt my eyelids get heavy as I sipped my ice-blended heaven even though it's fifty degrees (Fahrenheit) outside. Funny, isn't coffee supposed to wake you up? There must be something wrong with me.

"You don't look so happy Sakura. Do you feel lonely or something? I've noticed you haven't been exactly… well, your happy-go-lucky/bratty self lately." Tomoyo asked worriedly.

"Gee, way to go for me!" I said sarcastically as I propped my head on the palm of my hand. "Say, it hasn't snowed so far yet hasn't it?"

"Don't avoid the question Sakura. Every time I ask you if you're alright you always avoid me. Why?"

"Me? Avoid? Ch. Yeah right. So what was the question?"

"Forget it. I'll ask you some other time."

"OKAY!" I continued sipping my drink, looking happy while doing so. But right now, what am I thinking? I'm asking myself exactly the question Tomoyo kept pestering me to ask. Why don't I look happy? My best friend is happy right? If he is, then how come I'm not? Why is it still so unbelievable that Syaoran actually got himself a girlfriend and doesn't have time to spare for me anymore?

_Maybe that's the problem. You can't have him to yourself anymore. You have to SHARE now._

That's not it. He was never mine to begin with. Syaoran was a friend, no scratch that. He is my best friend.

The sound of slurping leftover coffee came to my ears. Suddenly, my head started hurting like a thousand pound of bricks falling on it.

"Oh dude, brain freeze man." I clutched my head and closed my eyes tight.

"Who wouldn't get a brain freeze from that? I saw a third of that frappucino go poof in less than two minutes." Tomoyo stated.

I smiled stupidly and got up to throw my cup away. "Let's go," I said as I came back to sit down across from Tomoyo again.

She nodded and grabbed the half finished drink with her as her other hand went to grab the handle of her tote bag. I grabbed mines as well and went towards the door to push it open. Just when I reached the door, a guy opened it from the other side. I thanked him as I walked past him but then I heard him say, "I think heaven is missing an angel."

Turning around, I saw him smirking at me and when my eyes locked with his, one of them winked at him. Tomoyo stopped and turned around when she realized I stopped. The guy's smirk turned into a toothy smile. Damn, does he have a beautiful smile or what?

"My mistake, heaven must be missing two angels."

"Sorry dude, but I don't dig pick up lines," I said annoyed.

The girl behind him, whom I have just notice, clawed at his arm and started whining. "You never used that on me? What's so good about her? You don't even KNOW her!" She pointed her blood red manicured fingers at me. Her face was caked with make-up. Maybe that's the reason why she actually looks decent.

I ignored her and continued walking but that guy followed me.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he pestered, catching up to me.

I glanced at him for a second and turned my head away from him, indicating that I will ignore him. He continued talking having the girl that was with him run after him screaming in her annoying squeaky voice.

The stranger guy started another pick-up line but I stopped him before he finished. I abruptly swung my whole body to face him and gave him a hard push towards the road.

"Shut up before you get road kill," I snapped and glared at him.

His mouth fell wide open but closed quickly. I looked at him closely. He had pink full lips, lips of a girl, a straight nose and slightly round brown eyes. Black locks fell over his eyes slightly and they were streaked with silver strands. His hair was styled nicely and if it were any longer, I would've mistaken him for a girl.

"Wow, you're staring at me." He faked a gasp, forming his mouth in an o-shape and used one hand to cover it.

My hands clenched into a fist, nails digging into my skin, ready to punch his pretty face anytime now. I am so PMS-ing right now. Yeah, I'm on that time of month. No surprise there right?

The dude came towards me and held my fist in his.

"Don't do that, you'll get hurt," he said softly. He pried them open softly and I saw my nail marks there and my flesh were turning extremely red. One of his hands dug into his deep pants pocket and he pulled out a pen. He clicked the pen and started writing on my hand.

And for a second I thought he was being a caring stranger.

"Call me anytime," he said proudly and let my hand drop to my side.

I managed to give him a small scowl before he turned away and went back to the girl who barely caught up with us. I glared at his shrugging back and the girls outraged hand gestures. Taking a look at my hand which he wrote on, I read it out loud.

_Name: Koto Jin  
Number: xxxx-xxxx  
Available times: 24/7 for you_

And next to that was a really messed up winking face. "Ew, disgusting. No doubt that he's a player."

I heard Tomoyo giggling slightly next to me. "No Sakura. He seems rather interesting if you'd ask me."

"More like cheesy. Who uses those pick-up lines anymore?"

I rubbed my hands furiously together, trying to rub the ink off.

"I think you should call him. You know, so you won't be lonely when both Syaoran and I are busy," Tomoyo suggested cautiously.

"Who said I'd be lonely without you guys?" I denied. Yes, I denied the fact that I'd be lonely without my two best friends. I mean, I'm not a loner but I'm just most comfortable with them. "Besides, I can't read it anymore." I held my hands up for Tomoyo to see two black splotches, one on each hand and smiled cheekily

I turned away from her and let my frown appear on my face. Why is it every time Syaoran is mentioned, I get sad?

* * *

**A/N:** If you haven't noticed, the mood changed drastically. I think... the serious type is more like my style so I guess the rest of this _will_ be a little bit more serious but I'll add in some humor along the way. Also, to answer any future questions about Jin, yes he will be quite an important character. I was gonna use Keita for his role but... I can't really fit him into my description of what Jin will be. So yes, you will see more of Jin. And I know some people hate pick-up lines and I do to if they are used on me but I like reading them. xD The funny and lame ones of course. Also, **I will try and force myself to update once every week** starting this week. Most likely during the weekends. So maybe expect a chapter this saturday or sunday. The reason I am doing this is because I want to start the sequel and it's almost been a year since I started this so I want to **FINISH** within a year. It's 11:06 PM and I seriously gotta sleep because I unfortunately have 0 period. AHNYOUNG!

**R&RTBC**


	15. Chapter 13

**A/N:** So... I stayed up to make sure I finished this chapter. You guys should appreciate this. lolz Anyways... everyone should listen to Big Bang and LOVE them. They are so cool. lolz Whatever, I gotta stop rambling.

**pollyhi5:** haha, well I wouldn't say Sakura is that pretty but it doesn't really matter because most main girl characters are suppose to be pretty right? lolz  
**sakura0038:** I'm doing my best to update.  
**rukz:** haha Don't worry. Jin is a good guy. I'm trying my best to create an interesting character out of him.  
**Hanii-chan:** I find characters more... interesting I guess, when they don't know their own feelings. Or... I can find myself in the character's shoes more easily.  
**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Guys are dense because they never know what they clearly want. lolz  
**3yi:** I hate cat fights. lolz When girls fight, they need to use their fists. lolz so don't worry.

So onto the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 13: The New Kid

First semester finals are done and it's time to think about this coming spring's SATs and AP tests. If that wasn't enough on my mind already, someone has been giving me a headache nearly 24/7. If you really must know who, it's quite obvious already.

I've been seeing less and less of my best friend and more and more of me on the couch every time I am free. So here I am one boring Sunday afternoon, pigging out of junk food and being couch potato. Not exactly the healthiest thing to do. And I have explained my problem, so let's fast-forward to tomorrow a'ight? Psh. Yeah right.

The next day: first period

I sat slumped in my seat, tired from watching re-runs of old drama last night. My eyes were half closed and I felt my head bobbing up and down, threatening to fall any second. The tardy bell woke me up slightly as I slightly jumped in response.

"How tired are you?" Syaoran asked me.

"Huh? Just… really sleepy... that's all…" I trailed off, finding it even difficult to speak. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late.

I forced myself to sit up just in time to see a guy up front talking to our teacher and showing her a piece of paper. The teacher nodded her head and started talking to him.

"Hey Sakura. Doesn't that guy look familiar to you?" Tomoyo nudged me lightly on my side.

"Huuhhh? No… not really." I strained my eyes to get a better look of him.

The answer clicked into my head. "It's that annoying pick-up line dude!"

"What? Some guy was trying to pick Sakura up? Wow, that's something new. I should've been there then." Syaoran said.

"Yeah right. If you were there, not one guy would get near Sakura," Tomoyo butted in before I could say anything.

I saw the teacher point at me. An empty desk was right in front of me since the girl that sat there transferred into another class due to a sport. I scanned the classroom to see if there were any other empty desks. To my disappointment, there was none. By the time I looked back in front of me, what's-his-name was already at his appointed seat, staring at me.

"I didn't know angels go to school." He commented, prodding his elbow on my desk.

I rolled my eyes and ignored him. I heard a suppressed snort coming from Syaoran and I turned my head to face him.

"You find it funny?" I asked him.

"You don't?" He replied, trying to hide the smile on his face. He turned to pick-up line dude and held out his hand. "Hi I'm Syaoran. Li Syaoran"

"Koto Jin," the dude replied, shaking Syaoran's hand in a firm manner.

The teacher got everyone's attention and started the class. After first period, I went to second period hoping that Jin wouldn't be in anymore of my classes because his pick-up lines were seriously getting annoying. I mean, in class he was freaking passing notes with at least one pick-up line on it.

Sadly, as the day went by, Jin was in almost everyone single one of my class.

"If I followed you home would you keep me?" Jin pestered, following me to the front of the school.

"What are you? A lost dog?" I asked, annoyed.

"If you want me to be one." He smiled at me cheekily.

I scoffed and walked faster. I caught a glimpse of Eriol's blue head so I ran up to him.

"Help me!" I whispered, clutching onto his arm.

"From what?" he asked, confused.

"From a lost dog," I replied bluntly and dragged him away with me.

I felt a slight pressure on the back of my backpack. I turned around to see Jin behind me once again. Why me!

"Angels aren't supposed to be so heartless. So why don't you take this lost dog home?" he said, latching onto my backpack.

"Hey Jin. How's it going?" Eriol greeted him. They got acquainted at lunch.

"Sup. Can you give me a reason why she's always like this?" he asked, pointing at my face.

Eriol chuckled and put an arm over my shoulders. "I don't know. Why are you like this Sakura?"

I shook his arm off and walked ahead of him. "Go screw each other," I said.

"Hey Sakura wait for me!" Jin yelled after me.

…

I don't believe he actually followed me home. I thought he was freaking joking! My brother came to the door when I was taking my shoes off and he was Jin standing behind me.

"Who's the guy? Your boyfriend?" He asked, staring suspiciously at him.

"A stalker with lame pick-up lines," I answered bluntly.

Touya pushed me aside and stood over Jin. Well, not exactly but close enough.

"What do you want kid?" Touya asked menacingly.

"Hi! You must be Sakura's older brother. You guys look alike in some ways," Jin greeted cheerfully.

I pushed Touya out of my way and pushed Jin through the front door and down the porch. I quickly slipped on some flip-flops and grabbed my wallet.

"You were just asking to get your death wish back there." I said as we walked down the street.

"Aw… so you do care about me!" Jin teased, purposely bumping into me slightly.

"Don't get your hopes up."

We reached the bigger streets where there were stores and small restaurants.

"I'm hungry, let's get boba." I walked into the nearest boba joint and ordered a cup of boba milk tea with mini boba.

"Where's mine? I'm a lost dog remember?" Jin asked, faking a pout.

Ignoring him, I walked out and kept walking down the street. Jin just kept walking behind me, asking me why I was out here and not at home doing homework and other annoying questions that I'd rather not answer to. He started humming to a random song when I didn't say anything. Yeah, I'm really mean to be ignoring him like that but wouldn't you if an annoying guy is walking behind you, pestering you to the max? I mean, who cares even if that guy is good-looking.

Jin started singing quietly to a song that I recognized as Se7en's Style. At least this guy has a good taste in music.

I passed by a pet shop and I glanced at it slightly. After I took that glance, I wish I hadn't. Syaoran and Kira were inside looking at the puppies. They fingers were intertwined and both had a smile on their face.

I frowned as my eyelids drooped down. I tried to pry my eyes away from them but my body wasn't allowing me to. What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling so sad?

My eyes started clouding up and felt hot. Jin stopped his singing and I felt his eyes staring at me. he reached out to light touch my arm. Surprised, I turned to face him but turned around just as fast.

"You like Syaoran don't you?" he said quietly.

* * *

**A/N:** I know you don't like the endling of this chapter but it gives me something to write about for the next chapter. I'm getting to the tear jerking parts but I don't know if I can pull it off so wish me luck! O and I didn't re-read this before posting it so... there will or might be some mistakes.

**R&R TBC  
**


	16. Chapter 14

**A/N:** I actually finished this chapter early! Psh.. like what? Only a day early. lolz I'm like soooo tired. I stayed up until like... 2 in the morning on thursday to finish up my World History project and narrative for english. I was like... so tired by the end of the day. And I had like a football game too. It's soooo sad. But my friends and I made up this really cool thing! You know how NaCl is salt right? Sodium chloride... well anyways... my two friends in flutes and I were like "You can't seperate us!" in band on friday. So one of them was like "OMG! We're salt!" I was like "What?" Then she pointed us out. Like... NAtalie Crystal Liana. SEE! NaCl! lolz We're such dorks. But anyways.. on with the reviews.**  
**

**Ferret Love:** It's not exactly easy to admit it in her situation. lolz. I mean as you can see.

**rukz: **Power of an observer. Never underestimate Jin. Lmfao

**pollyhi5:** I think it's pretty clear by now.

**Keetra:** O dude/dudette! I love you review. It's so long and… looong. Lolz Anyways… why would Sakura go back out? Because… SHE WANTED BOBA! And I guessed it's to get Jin out of her house at the same time. Lolz And trust me, getting boba by yourself is soooo sad.

**iheartanimex3:** You know how hard it is to even get to my fanfic folder on weekdays? It's like… so freaking hard. The only places I visit mostly on my computer are forums and my videos folders. Lolz

**sakuraxsyaoran:** I don't think sweet is really the right word. Lolz More like… bittersweet. xD

**BlueMeteorGirl:** Fast? As in how? Lolz Anyways… that's how the plot of the FIRST HALF OF THE STORY is. Don't question the author. Lolz

**WolfBlossom89:** You know what I wouldn't mind? Being invited up on the stage for Big Bang's showcase and having them sing and dance to me like they did to that fan girl. Lolz jk jk but I would really love it! lolz

**rawritskim:** argh… the pain of heartbreak.

**Mystical-Dreamer57: **I like Jin! Lolz. Well duh, he's my character. Lolz But yeah… I have a feeling everyone is sympathizing with Sakura now. Me too. –sniff-

**Chloena:** Don't you just like suspense? I had to write an essay about it last year. Lolz

**tearsofanangel014:** Don't you think it the last chapter was kind of short?

I'm like smart this time. lolz Because I was actually replying to reviews as they come so I don't have to do them all that one time. xD

* * *

Chapter 14: When Jin Sings

I didn't believe what I just heard. I didn't want to believe the answer my heart is screaming out. My head felt like a hundred pound of bricks just fell on it. Salty tears fell overflowed and slid down my cheeks and into my mouth. I bit my bottom lip, harder and harder as every second passed by.

I roughly wiped my tears away and turned to leave.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied, walking away from the couple in the store and Jin.

"Stop lying to yourself. I could tell the second you saw them together." Jin's fun nature suddenly turned into a serious one.

"You don't know anything. I should have just let my brother beat your ass up when I had the chance back there."

"You're purposely avoiding the topic. See what I'm talking about?"

"Shut up! You've only been here for a day. What can you possibly know!" I snapped, turning around sharply to glare at him.

"You don't even know it yourself!" Jin raised his voice and towered over me. "Nothing is impossible. Just like you falling for your best friend."

I narrowed my eyes in anger when I heard his last statement. "You don't know me," I hissed at him.

"You know, it's so easy to read your emotions. You never try to hide them. So how can I not know you since I've been observing you the whole day?" Jin retorted.

"So you're a real stalker now?"

"Maybe. Do you know why?"

"No, and I don't care." I turned around to walk to the park that was a block down. I half-expected him to follow me but to my surprise, he didn't.

**Jin's POV**

I wanted to follow the green-eyed girl that was walking away from me but my body didn't allow me to. I know that she's going to need some time to herself but I also know that sooner or later, she's going to break down.

Why do I care about her so much? I've barely known her for less than a day. _It's her personality. When was the last time you ever came across a girl like her?_ For as long as I can remember, never.

(1)"_THIS LOVE dashin sarang tawin  
haji anha nomuna yawin  
ne mosubur baraboni  
weiri babo gathunji  
THIS LOVE imi tonaborin  
jabgienun sarajyo borin  
doraojido anhur sarama  
molli molli naragajo gurum dwiro"_ I sang under my breath as I started walking home.

Yeah, I know. It's a Korean song but I like it so leave me be.

**Sakura POV**

I stopped at the park and sat down on a swing. I let my feet swing myself back and forth lightly. My hands wrapped around the metal chains tightly as I aimlessly stared at the floor. I didn't know what to think about. My mind was blank or maybe it was filled up with too much things to think about. It got to the point where I got frustrated and I started crying slightly.

Things aren't suppose to be this way. Everyone was supposed to be happy. And, just maybe, everyone is. Except for me.

When did things get so complicated for me? Exactly when did I start to harbor these feelings for my best friend? Was what Jin said true?

Instead of sitting here and ask myself these questions that I won't be able to answer, should I do something else?

I suddenly had an urge to just get up and run. I did just that.

I ran around the huge grass area three times and by the time I was done, I was drenched in sweat. The blue polo I was wearing clung to my sweaty back and it felt weird walking in my jeans. My hair was in a tangled mess from the wind. I rested for a while before I headed back.

When I got back, the questioning started.

"Who was that guy? What did you two do while you were out? I though you said he was a stalker. Then why did save his ass back there?" Touya fired questions towards me.

"I was just kidding about the stalker part. He's just a new friend I made today. He's new at school." Yeah I lied about the just kidding part and the friend part. I was too tired to argue with him. Brushing past him, I went upstairs to take a shower.

When I reached the second level, Touya shouted, "I almost forgot. Li Syaoran called around ten minutes ago. He asked if you wanted to hang out on Friday night or something like that. Just call him!"

I just continued to my room, pretending I didn't hear him. Just hearing the name made me depressed. I'm drowning myself in self-pity. How pleasant.

The next day, Syaoran came up to me and asked me why I didn't call him last night.

I avoided his eyes and said, "What?" I pretended to have trouble with my locker combination.

"67-26-8," he recited my locker combination and continued talking. "I told your brother to leave a message for you. Didn't he tell you that I called?"

"Really? I probably didn't remember then. I… had a lot on my mind last night." I half lied. I finally got my locker open and put my textbooks in it. "What did you need?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we should hang out like, this Friday or something. Like catch up with each other or something."

"Oh, I'm sorry Syaoran. But I'm kind of busy this Friday. I think a few of my relatives are coming over so I can't go out." That was a big lie right there. In fact, I haven't seen my relatives for nearly 2 years.

I felt really bad by the end of the day because I never lied to my best friend before. And to my surprise, I didn't have any problem lying to him.

"Hey Sakura! I'll walk you home!" Jin called for me from behind.

I stopped reluctantly and turned around to acknowledge him. I kind of owe him an apology for walking out on him yesterday. When he caught up to me, I continued walking with him by my side.

(2)"_Koware kaketa mune no kakera tsunagi awase  
Hoo wo yoseta toki ni se wo muketa  
TAKE ME AS IT BEGAN  
Kimi no soba de mirai kara fuite kuru nani ka wo matteru  
There's no reason for livin  
With a broken heart  
I thank your smile I thank your tears  
There's no reason for dreaming  
Without heart & heart kitto  
So we can grow_…" Jin started singing an excerpt from a Crystal Kay song.

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" I asked, annoyed.

"Oops. I'm sorry." He apologized and stayed quiet.

The moron's probably singing it in his head.

"I'm sorry about being so… retarded yesterday." I got the apology over and done with.

"That's ok. I understand. At least I'm trying to."

I nodded my head and didn't say anything else. I felt my mind wandering around. Thinking of what I can think about. For a moment, I forgot that Jin was next to me. Until he started singing again.

(3)"_kono sayonara ga tabidachi naraba boku no egao wo zenbu ageru yo  
deatta koto wo aruite machi mo futari no mune de ikitsudzukeru no  
zutto zutto wasurenai tobira ikutsu aketemo  
donna ni tooku hanaretemo tsunaida te to te hanare wa shinai_—"

"Why do you like singing so much?" I asked him, cutting him off.

"It's just a hobby. I kill time singing songs." He smiled at me with that smile of his. "Let's sing together!" He hooked his arm through mines and started skipping down the street, dragging me with him.

I had no choice but to go along with it.

"_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming  
A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you!_"

He practically shouted the song out to the whole world. Thank god he was in tune. If not, then I'll be deaf by now.

Now that I think about it, Syaoran and I did this song once, for the talent show. We were in fifth grade or something. It was just something we decided on in the spur of a moment. We did it for fun and we ended up in second place, winning $50. We had split the prize money in half. It was one of the times when we were so proud of ourselves because we "earned" our own money that we had a celebration for it.

Nearly everything that happened during my childhood, Syaoran was there with me. Even the first time I got my... you know, that thing, he was there with me.

My heels dug into the ground. My stopping made Jin stop with me as well. He stopped singing and turned around to look at me.

"Sakura is anything wrong?" he asked.

Without warning, my knees buckled under me and let me fall on them. I let out a cry and the hot tears that I held in yesterday came pouring out of my eyes. Jin came to my side and squatted beside me. He put an arm over my shoulders in an assuring gesture but it didn't help at all.

I miss my best friend and worst of all, I like him more than a friend. More than what he would always see me as.

* * *

**A/N:** How did you like this chapter? I think it was longer due to the lyrics. But I just had to have Jin sing. lolz By the way... I have the translation to the songs. So here you go: 

(1)this love never again will love  
I wont do it  
I look at myseld  
and question why am I so stupid  
this love, is already gone  
not being able to catch cause it vanished  
to the person who wont ever come back  
fly far far away behind the clouds  
-This Love by G-Dragon in Big Bang  
Credits to: YGBB; Soompi  
It's a remake (more like... rap version) from the song by Marron 5

(2)Connected to the pieces of my shattered chest  
I brought my cheek closer to you,  
I turned my back on time  
TAKE ME AS IT BEGAN   
By your side, I'm waiting for something that'll be blown here from the future   
There's no reason for living   
With the broken heart I thank your smile I thank your tears   
There's no reason for dreaming   
Without heart and heart surely   
So we can grow   
-As It Began by Crystal Kay  
Credits: Serpent's Cross

(3)If this farewell is the beginning of a journey,  
I'll smile as much as I can for you.  
Even the fact that we met and the streets we've walked  
will remain in our hearts.  
I'll never, ever forget,  
even if I open countless doors.  
It doesn't matter how far apart we are,  
Our locked hands  
will never separate.  
-Everlasting by BoA  
Credits: BoAjjang  
I just LOVE this song.

I'm sure no one needs the last song. lolz

Anyways... I'm listening to "I Wanna" by Se7en now. New single. It's pretty good. Makes me wanna dance. hehe So! I'll "see" you guys next time. And I just realized something, I spent one whole chapter making Sakura realize her feelings. I'll make sure to speed things up. Can't have it too long now could it?

**R&R TBC**


	17. Chapter 15

**A/N: **I've been procrastinating. lolz I didn't meet my goal to finish all homework on saturday. But I won't make this long. Just a little _**announcement. **_Next week, field show season is starting for me for marching band and I will be busy for the next two saturdays, meaning I will have less time for homework and for this. So only expect maybe one chapter over the next two weeks. Because I only have time to work on this during the weekends and field show takes one whole free day from me on a saturday so yeah... And my dad just finished the new room so I'll be moving into it soon but not sure when so I'll just let you know then. Because moving means unplugging my computer and such so yeah. On with the responses.

**rukz: **Unfortunately, the guys that doesn't get the girls always end up in heart-breaking situations. Lolz 

**cherryblossom10:** If you have read my author's note you would know that I will update once every week so please take around a minute of your time to at least skim through them.

**Chloena:** Who doesn't love drama? Lolz That's why kdrama is so popular these days. xD I think the chapters after this will start getting longer. Maybe like… up to 5 pages on Microsoft words.

**Keetra:** To me, long reviews are very important because they are like actual feedbacks. Like it means that the reader is actually analyzing the story rather than just reading it. And I'm a person that usually over analyzes stuff. Lolz And I would love to have a guy like Jin too. Actually, anyone who I can sing with lolz. To tell you the truth, Jin kind of evolved from another Jin in the story "Kitty Cat's Obsession" by Thao in Soompi. But he is also original because he's kind of related to me. That skipping and singing habit of his… well that's what I do when I'm bored. Lolz So I'm not exactly stealing her character. Lolz

**Sakura-Sweets:** Hopefully, I'll finish this by the end of this month. Lmfao

**Skylerk3:** I know, it's like an "awwww" situation but it's sad at the same time. –sniff- I feel for Sakura

**iheartanimex3:** Well, I don't think Sakura can really handle being nice to him right now.

**Hanii-chan:** Did you tear up? lolz JK JK but you can tell me the truth! It's ok, I tear up a lot too. But not at my own story so I wanna see if people tear up. xD

**Moose-chan:** Don't you hate it when that happens? (When there are no more chapters) lolz

**lil cherry blossom wolf:** I was aiming for a special plots. Lolz

**sakuraxsyaoran:** I loved that chapter too. Because Jin is so sweet. Lolz

**Mystical-Dreamer57:** Sakura is starting to sound emo don't you think?

**WolfBlossom89:** I think Sakura is really hurt. Lolz I would avoid Syaoran too if I was in her situation.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

Chapter 15: Because I'm Sick

Jin knelt beside me as I continued crying. Soon, a light sprinkle came and then turned into a heavy rain. Even as the both of us ended up soaking wet and I showed no signs of moving from my spot, Jin stayed next to me. He rubbed my back lightly as I covered my face with my hands. We stayed out in the cold rain so long that I fainted and Jin had to carry me home.

The next day, I woke up with a headache and fever. Touya made me stay home and called in sick for me.

I spent the day doing homework from the weekend and spent the other times in bed. I felt like I was on fire and I couldn't talk. Whenever I looked into the mirror, my cheeks were red and my hair was in a mess.

I was taking a nap on the couch wrapped in a fleece blanket when the doorbell rang. It kept ringing for a few times until I got up and opened the door.

"Hey, is school out?" I asked Syaoran, who was apparently at the door.

"I heard from Jin that you got sick from staying out in the rain," he stated, inviting himself in.

"Uh… yeah," I said quietly, wrapping myself tighter with the blanket and followed him into my living room.

"You're always making people worried you know that? I thought you would know by now that you can't stay in the rain for too long." He lectured.

"Well I'm sorry for making you worry then." I said sarcastically.

"Did you eat anything? I'll make you something to eat if you haven't yet."

"Yeah I did," I lied. I haven't eaten anything after Touya left for the university. I never felt like eating and was too lazy to get up and cook. I just ate a piece of bread before I took my medicine. "You shouldn't stay here too long or I'll get you sick too."

"Since when did you start to care about whether or not I'll get sick? I seriously think the temperature of your fever has fried your brain."

I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off.

"Besides, you look horrible. I'll stay here until your brother or dad comes home. It'll be safer that way."

"Whatever suits you." I gave up and lay down on the couch. My stomach grumbled suddenly and sounded throughout the room.

Syaoran chuckled and got up, heading towards the kitchen.

"I take it you didn't eat yet." He popped open my rice cooker to see if there was any left over rice from last night. "I'll make you some plain porridge." He looked at me and smiled cheekily.

He got the rice scoop and started boiling water. Once the water boiled, he scooped the rice out of the cooker and into the pot. He stirred it slowly from time to time and was taking out a bowl and spoon in between.

Half an hour later, he set a tray with a big bowl of steaming porridge and salt shaker on it.

"Add some salt if you want. But not too much." He said, pulling my arm to get me to sit up right.

I sat up alright, but I didn't give any effort to move closer to the bowl of porridge. My stomach was telling me to eat but my thoughts were telling me not to.

Syaoran sighed and looked at me. "Do you want me too feed you?" He spooned a spoonful and blew on it to make it cooler.

"Here comes the choo choo train!" He cooed as he put it near my mouth.

I tightened my lips and refused to open my mouth.

"You have to eat something 'kura."

"Fine, but I'll do it myself." I mumbled and got down on the floor.

Syaoran set the bowl down in front of me as I reached for the salt. I put some in and stirred the porridge, making sure the salt of spread out evenly. He sat down besides me and watched me eat the tasteless porridge.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got your homework for you," he said, reaching for his backpack that was set leaning on the couch. "Most of them are book work but you have a few worksheets too." He pulled out a sheet of crumpled line paper with assignments and page numbers on it and worksheets.

It was apparent that he had shoved them in his backpack while he was in a hurry.

"Sorry it's wrinkled," he laughed nervously.

"It's ok. Just set it on the table."

He complied and went back to watching me eat. An awkward silence passed through the two of us. No one said anything, I just continued eating the porridge he made me and he just continued looking at me.

"Why were you out in the rain yesterday?" he asked out of the blue.

"Oh… um I was buying breakfast for today and it just started raining on my way there. So… I just yeah. You know." I lied, again.

"You're lying." He said bluntly.

"What? No I'm not." Oh shit! How'd he know? Did Jin tell him?

"Haha! I'm just kidding. But were your really not lying?"

"Of course not. Why would I?" I laughed nervously.

"Hey Sakura, you're turning red again. Come over here."

"Eh? Why?" I felt my cheeks with the back of my hands. "I think I'm fine—"

Before I finished my sentence, Syaoran's forehead met mines. I stared cross-eyed at him, surprised. My heart started thumping and I felt myself get warmer. I had trouble breathing since he was so close to me. The bangs from his chocolate hair softly pricked my cheeks. His eyes were closed, eyebrows knitting together in concentration. A few seconds later, he moved away from me and I finally started to breath normally again.

"You're still a little warm. Get some more rest after you eat this," he stated.

A doorbell rang from the door and I was about to go get it but Syaoran pushed me down to my spot on the floor.

"I'll get it." He disappeared in the hallway leading to the door. "Oh, hey Jin," he greeted.

"Hey Syaoran. How's Sakura doing?" I heard Jin ask.

"Better I presume. Come on in."

The two of them came into the living room, Jin carrying a blue gift bag with him. He set it down on the coffee table and jumped on me.

"Hey Sakura! I've missed you!" He rubbed his cheek against mine and hugged me.

"Get away from me! you wanna get sick?" I pushed him away and rubbed my cheek where he touched me.

"Awww it's ok! We could be sick together!" He lightly slapped my arm playfully.

"What's in the bag?" I asked out of curiosity.

He put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Shh… it's a secret." He smiled and made his eyes turned chinky looking.

I rolled my eyes and annoying and launched for the bag. Too bad he grabbed it before me and I was in my sick form. If not, he would've lost that bag in a second.

Hugging it to himself protectively, he pouted at me. "Now you won't know. I'm only going to tell Syaoran only." He motioned for Syaoran to get closer to him. Syaoran slowly got down to his level and leant in slightly. Seeing that he won't get and closer, Jin pulled on his shirt to get his ear near his mouth. I saw his lips moving so I moved closer. He saw me and covered his lips so I wouldn't see them. Syaoran started smirking and nodded.

"Oh… it's THAT thing," he emphasized on the word "that."

"Losers, it's obvious that he didn't tell you what was in it," I huffed and crossed my arms.

"You wouldn't know right? You didn't even hear us. By the way, are you done with your porridge?" Syaoran said.

I nodded dumbly at him and averted my eyes to stare at Jin intently. He gave me one of his lost looks then smiled at me innocently. I gave him an annoyed look back in return.

Syaoran sighed and got up to bring my bowl back to the kitchen. He came back with my medicine and a cup of water.

"I'm taking that it's about time you ate your medicine." He handed me a pill and the cup of water.

I took them from him and swallowed the pill with water. I set the cup down only to have Syaoran hand it back to me.

"Drink more water." He turned to Jin. "Jin, you think you can stay here with Sakura until either her brother or dad comes home? I remember I have an errand to run for my mom and I'm supposed to get it to her soon."

"Sure. I'd love to spend more time with Sakura." He smiled up at Syaoran and then at me.

I groaned inwardly and bit the rim of the cup.

"And you," he turned back to me again. "I want you to get well by tomorrow. Or at least get good enough for you to come to school. I don't want to bring you your homework again."

"Ok. You know you didn't have to? Tomoyo would've gladly done it for me if you asked," I said, annoyed with the fact that he came over because I needed my homework and not because I'm sick. Well it sounded that way anyways.

"If you're thinking that I only came because I have your homework then something wrong must've been going wrong with your head." He gave my head a little push and went to pick up his backpack. "See you tomorrow." He let himself out.

I watched his car drive away from the window in front of me. I bit my bottom lips, mad at myself for thinking that way about Syaoran.

"Hey, don't look so sad. I'm sure he's not mad at you," Jin piped up and scooted next to me.

"Did you come because I was sick too or came to see how I was doing with him?" I asked bitterly. I looked at him and saw a hurt look cross his face.

"Both. I don't want you hurting yourself," he answered truthfully. "And you know he was just kidding about the homework part. Don't you think you know him enough to know when he's joking or not?"

"I use to. Not anymore," I said sullenly. My eyes dropped down to look at the cup I was holding. The same cup he handed me before he left.

I heard a ruffle next to me and the next thing I knew, a penguin's face was smiling at me. I jumped slightly and looked at Jin.

"Press its tummy!" he said excitedly.

I pressed it cautiously.

A high giggle came from the stuffed animal followed by a cute "I love you!" I grabbed it from Jin's hand and hugged it.

"Isn't it cute! I came across it at a gift shop and I just had to buy it!" Jin said like a girl.

"Is it for me? Thank you!" I yelled.

"What! No! Who said it was for you? It's not yours until you get better!" He took it from me and hugged it to himself.

I pouted and turned my back on him. "You suck. Is this how you treat a sick person?"

The penguin popped up in my face again. "So is Sakura feeling better now?" Jin tried mimicking the penguin.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm feeling better."

"So you're not sad about Syaoran anymore?"

I frowned and sniffed. "Can you not talk about him? At least not for now?"

"Sorry. But don't worry, I won't tell him."

"Thank you," I said sleepily. My eyelids fell and I felt myself doze in and out of the world. Before I fell into completely sleep, I heard Jin whisper, "I'll always be here when you need me."

I thanked him in my sleep and wondered if he intended for me to hear him.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't bother reading this before I posted it so there will be some mistakes, hopefulyl none. But I'll look it over when I have more time because right now I am really tired. So I'll be seeing you guys soon.

**R&R TBC **


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **O dudes/dudettes! (Are there any dudes in here?) Anyway!! I know I haven't kept my promise. But I have been busy for like the past two weeks. We had two continuous field shows and I had PSATs and all that stuff. AND I'm moving into my new room. Yeah... and I just started on the next chapter. I know!! I can't believe I just started it either but hopefully it will be done by like, this saturday. HOPEFULLY. It's not a "will." LMFAO. I mean... I have a project coming up and I just finished the proposal that was suppose to be due like last week in like an hour and I'm still editing it. God!!! It's jsut a goddamn proposal!!!!! My leaders have to like make it perfect and stuff. ALKDJFALKJDALSJD!! So I'm just telling you guys that if it's too much for me I might, MIGHT, go on Hiatus. I feel so bad now but... yeah. But it's only a short while. I need to think more on the story and see where it's headed. Also, I'm feeling really emo lately so don't expect cheerful chapters from me. I feel like being a sadist now because I feel like I don't belong. The reason? Numerous people has been pissing me off and the stress from school isn't helping it either. It's getting harder and harder everyday to force that smile on my face. Why am I even trying? No one notices.

_A bottle can only hold in so much..._


	19. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Omg, I don't believe I'm back. lolz I got out of my slump... a little at least. I'm sorry for my retardedness earlier. xD I'm still super duperly in love with Big Bang!! lmfao Got their 1st album. So happy. And I saw Rain in concert. And it was HOOOOT. And everytime I hear Oguri Shun's voice, it's music to my ears. -sigh- Back to being Asian boy crazy. I actually started this chapter a month ago, during christmas/winter break and I got about half done and just finished it tonight because I didn't have homework over the weekend since it was finals. Band season went ok. All I can say is that I got yelled at... a lot. lmfao So... reader's response time.

**sakura0038:** I know! Jin seems like too perfect of a guy. lmfao So non-fictional. lolz  
**sakuraxsyaoran:** I'm kind of like Jin. I want to tell but I can't. -sniff-  
**iheartanimex3:** I guess I'm really late huh? lmfao  
**Sakura-Sweets:** I hope you like this chapter more!! And it's long. lolz  
**pollyhi5:** I know how you feel. When I watched Goong, -sniff- poor Yul.  
**GhettoWolfBlossom:** I've been thinking about the ending and I've been curious as to how I'm gonna make it happen.  
**Anime Flower: **I'm loving JinxSakura too!! But they are not the couple of this story. -sobs-  
**rukz:** haha yeah I'm a girl. I am a bad bad author lol. But more to come. It's ok! And thanks for the encouragement. Writing is the only way to let myself go. That's what I've figured out.  
**champagne-x:** Is Syaoran getting anti-fans now. haha JK JK  
**Lyphta:** I feel like I'm getting a friend taken away too. I feel for Sakura.  
**Enchanted-Princess:** more romance? Got it.  
**Chloena:** GOONG S!! YEAH! haha Lee Hoo (se7en) is so adorable.  
**Mystical-Dreamer57:** thanks.  
**2 OVERLY obsessed:** no internet for 2 months? How did you live?? haha JK JK  
**Keetra:** "i love the little penguin. Is that an actual toy of yours? or did you make it up?" haha no but I have a frog cellphone chain thing that says "I love you" lolz I guess I could say this chapter has strayed a little bit from the plot. Just saying that I don't have the whole story on a plot. I'm just going with the flow and that's one of my writing flaws. My style always changes so the characters and plot changes with my style so I usually don't do what I intend to do. And you reply to my emo-ness is so like me when I'm not emo. lmfao Everyone has down times right? I think I just wasn't use to it. Thanks for saying that. Everyone else is like "aww it'll be alright" at school and I find that there's no reassurance in that anymore. I'd rather recieve a slap in the face than having people say "its okay"  
**Moose-chan:** Morales huh... I don't think I have any of my own. haha Gotta go find some.  
**4evrFanKero:** I want seet things in my life too...  
**ccs's cherry blossom:** I wish I can shout out my thoughts at the people pissing me off but they are my friends. -sigh- I can always vent on my xanga though. haha  
**-BLOSSOMZ-WITTLE-WOLF-: **No.. Jin's mine. haha I wish...  
**Zilver Wings:** "I don't belong in this class, and people just like totally ignore me as if I'm invisible." I know! I'm like a loner in 2 of my classes. so sad...  
**sailor alpha tomboy:** "please go on." thats all? I don't feel loved now. lol JK JK  
**mizugurl01:** I always disappoint those of you that says "update sooner" huh?  
**dilly-sammas-luver: **Thank you for loving my story.  
**green aura:** I loved reading your long reply. haha Yeah.. I thought about explaining Syaoran and Kira and bit more. I'll be planning on it. I think this is gonna be longer than I expected. It great to have someone analyze my work for me. lolz I mean, I analyze well but not for my own because I wrote it. Y'know what I mean. And OMG... you're like the only CCS fan I know out there. lols So rare. haha Anyways... yeah... I'm a crazy kpop fan. DBSK isn't bad. They have good vocals and were brought out by SM. But they don't appeal to me as much. If you want more recommendations you can always IM me on **bigbangisvipx** on AIM. I'm always on. lolz Just tell me who you are. lolz Thanks again for your long review.  
**Moose-chan: **"can't really think of anything else to say" haha you don't have to say anything else. I run out of things to say when my friends vent her fustrations. lol  
**yukyungtang:** You know what I blame for giving my pressure? The society. lmfao It's also why I'm so mean. xD  
**kimmygoldenangel:** " I'm a friend too!" When I read that I realized I have to open up my social circle. haha I am the world's most unsociable person. xD  
**rage-ember:** "Jeez, I don't know if I've ever been that deep in my life!!" haha kinda like me. lol I'm really deep sometimes when I talk to some of my friends. But sometimes it's too deep for my other friends. --

Omg.. I think this took me about half an hour. And now I need to go pee and sleep. haha so have fun reading you guys. xD

* * *

Chapter 16: A Little Happiness for All of Us

The season of spring never gets any better than this. Sneezing from allergies throughout the whole day has never been so much fun before. I got up from my seat for the tenth time in an hour to go to the back of the classroom. I yanked a tissue from the tissue box and tried to blow my nose as quietly as possible. When I did the best that I could, I plopped back into my seat. _This is just too much._ I focused back onto the essay I was supposed to be starting on. Without a thought, I took my pencil and started doodling on my rough draft. I placed my chin on my palm and leaned against it. My eyes drooped down and I felt myself drifting off to sleep. A sudden jolt woke me up. Sitting up straight, I looked around the room to see if anyone saw me. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt something sharp poke my side. I turned to see Tomoyo's worried face looking at me.

"Sakura, you okay? Did you not get enough sleep last night?" she asked my in a low whisper.

"No. In fact I got 8 hours of sleep. I think it's the allergy medicine kicking in." I answered truthfully. Last night, after finishing my homework around 6, I went downstairs to eat dinner. And right after, my dad gave me some allergy medicine and rushed me to sleep.

Tomoyo went back to work and I laid my head on my arms. _Just a little nap won't hurt._ I let my eyes close and slowly drifted off to the dark. Then a paper ball hit the back of my head which caused me to bolt right up. I turned around slowly, and not to mention, menacingly.

"What?!" I snapped through gritted teeth.

Jin smiled at me sheepishly. "I just wanted to ask if you're going to spring fling or not."

"I thought girls were supposed to ask. Why are you asking me?"

"It's ok if it's you Sakura," he said suggestively and gave me a wink.

"It's not ok if it's you Jin," I said tiredly and turned around to lay my head down once again.

He didn't talk anymore until class ended.

I ignored him for the rest of the day and everyone as well. I hid myself in the library during lunch, saying that I had to study and I can't have anyone bothering me. After school, I rushed to the front as fast as possible but as my luck has been lately, I was caught.

"Why isn't it ok if it's me?" Jin asked me directly, standing in front of me.

I avoid looking at him and tried walking around him. He held his long arm in front of me and disabled me to walk past him.

"Why not?" he asked again.

"I'm not in the mood," I mumbled and ducked under his arm.

"So it has to be Syaoran right?" he inquired, catching up with me.

I ignored him and walked faster.

"You know that's not going to happen. At least not now," he said softly. "You'll be happier with me anyways right?"

I stopped, dug into my backpack and pulled out a black cap. I put it on and continued walking. "I know that's not going to happen and it probably never will," I whispered back.

"Then why are you doing this? Didn't I say just a second ago that you'll be happier with me?" He kept pushing.

"I'm doing this because I CAN'T HELP IT! Just because you can make me forget about him for a while doesn't mean I would forget about him forever. This is my best friend you are talking about. Not just some guy that caught my attention suddenly!" I yelled furiously, walking even faster. The images in front of me began to blur. I looked down at the floor hoping that the liquid forming on my eyes won't fall.

"If I can help it, this wouldn't be happening right now," I whispered.

"Then let me help you. It doesn't matter if it's just a while. If you can be happy with me, it's okay." Jin grabbed my arm and stopped me from going any further.

"It's not the same…" I said weakly before I shook my arm loose and started walking again.

**Syaoran's POV**

I managed to catch Tomoyo after school to ask what's with Sakura today. And there are so many other questions I want to ask but I'll save those questions for Sakura herself.

"Hey Tomoyo. What's wrong with Sakura today? She seemed tired," I asked lightly.

"Don't you remember? It's spring. Her allergies are kicking in. And it looks like they got worse," Tomoyo answered, looking ahead with worried eyes.

"Oh yeah… it slipped my mind. But the atmosphere around her seems gloomy lately. She usually doesn't let these things get to her right?" I asked.

"I've noticed too. And I don't have the slightest clue as to why. Maybe you should go talk to her," she suggested.

"That's the problem, she's not talking to m—"

An arm placed itself on my shoulder and a head popped in between Tomoyo's and my head.

"So what are you two lovelies talking about?" Eriol asked cheerfully.

I shrugged it off and walked a few feet away from him. Tomoyo on the other hand gave her boyfriend a hug and received a peck on the forehead from the blue-haired young man.

"We were just talking about Sakura," Tomoyo answered Eriol's earlier question.

"Ah… yes. The girl that has been extremely mysterious lately," Eriol said as a matter-of-factly.

"Pshh. My butt is mysterious. More like avoiding me," I said grumpily.

I looked ahead and saw the subject of the topic walking towards the school gates. Just as I was about to ditch Tomoyo and Eriol to catch up to her, Jin got to her before me. The three of us stopped to watch.

Jin stopped abruptly in front of Sakura with a serious look on his face. His mouth moved but with all the noise around us, we couldn't hear what was being said. All I know was that Sakura didn't want to answer it and tried walking around him when he held his arms out, stopping her. He said something again and yet again, Sakura didn't respond and duck under his arm instead.

The three of us silently watched their exchange and slowly followed them. Sakura's voice was heard but was muffled by a nearby group of people that were laughing too freaking loud. The black cap that she was now wearing blended in with the crowd a little bit. I tried to look over the sea of heads and saw that she stopped. As I took a few more steps towards her, she started moving again and the person in front me won't budge at all.

"Excuse me," I said and pushed the person out of the way but I hit a flagpole instead. _Gosh darn it!_

I rubbed my forward and I thought I saw really colorful stars spinning in front of me. When my head stopped spinning, I looked up to see Sakura and Jin gone.

**Sakura POV**

"Then just let me take you to spring fling," Jin kept following me as I walked down the street towards my house.

"If I said yes, would you leave me alone?" I said tiredly.

He smiled and slapped my arm playfully and jumped up at the same time. "Great! It's tomorrow so we'll buy your ticket at the door and I'll pick you up at 6!" he exclaimed and started prancing away.

Taking care of him is almost like taking care of a little kid. Watching him prance away from me put a small smile to my face. _Maybe I can…_

The next day, Jin followed me home to make sure I "wore something appropriate."

"Now, I don't want hormone-driven teenage boys to look at my date would I?" Jin said jokingly as he walked me home.

"Don't you have to get ready yourself?" I walked ahead of him a bit.

Jin gave his backpack a pat and smiled. "It's all in here."

When we arrived at my house, he plopped down on the couch and asked me for food.

"Are you here to freeload or what?" I asked from the kitchen.

"That and with my awesome fashion sense, I am here to help you pick your outfit." He said jokingly while watching TV.

"That's what I've got Tomoyo for you know," I stated as a matter-of-factly.

I didn't hear a reply and a minute later Jin came running into the kitchen.

"What's the matter with you?! Aren't you a girl?! Your closet is a freaking mess! I almost died from looking at it."

"What the crackers?! You went in my room?!" I grabbed his shirt and looked threateningly at him.

He laughed slightly and waved at me. "No! What made you think that?"

"Do you want me to slap you?!" I shook him vigorously.

Jin looked behind me and started jumping up and down. "Oh yay!! Cake! Can I have some?!" he pried my hands from his shirt and went for the cake. "Do you have a fork or a knife? Oh my gosh! It's chocolate! My favorite!"

I collapsed onto a kitchen stool and watched him move about the kitchen looking for a plate and fork. It was amusing in a way but he is so gonna die later. Quietly, I slipped out of my seat and headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable than jeans. I came down in oversized basketball shorts and a t-shirt.

Jin scrunched his face up when he saw me. "Don't tell me you're wearing THAT."

I hit him in the head and ignored his comment. Looking at the cake he was eating, I noticed that almost half of it was gone. I quickly grabbed a plate, fork and knife.

"Don't eat all my cake," I stuck my tongue at him and hogged the cake.

Twenty minutes later, Jin looked at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall and started freaking out. He jumped up from his seat and ran around in circles.

"Oh no! It's 4:30 and you didn't even start getting ready. Hurry! Go upstairs and get ready! We need to be at school by 7:00. Come on young lady get up!!" He rushed me upstairs and pushed me into the restroom.

When he closed the door on me, I sat down on the toilet cover and sighed. A second later the door opened and Jin pulled me out of the restroom.

"I forgot you need to pick out your clothes," he laughed and slid open my closet door.

"Did you get a sex change? You're more worried about me than… me," I asked before I started digging through my closet for the pastel green spring dress Tomoyo gave me for my birthday last year. "Now where did I put that box?" I mumbled. My arms flung everything that my hand landed on out of the closet. My right hand came in contact with a blue gift box a minute later. I pulled it out of the clothes pile on top of it. "Found it!"

I turned around and saw Jin with all my clothes hanging on his head and him. Taking my chance while he still can't see yet, I grabbed my undergarments and ran to the restroom laughing.

I was done by 5:30 and was sitting in front of the TV skimming through today's newspaper. Jin was upstairs getting changed. I can hear the retard running around the restroom like a fret. A thought came to my mind when I started up the stairs to get my shoes.

I stood by the restroom door and leaned against the wall. "Hey Jin it's 6:45. I think we're going to be late."

I heard a heavy thud inside and 2 seconds later, the restroom door flew open and Jin came rushing out.

His khaki slacks were half-way up and his gray dress shirt was unbuttoned with a white wife beater under. "What are you just standing there for Sakura? Let's go!" He started running down the stairs and stopped halfway.

"Oh wait, never mind. It's just 5:40. My eyes must be playing tricks on me," I said and walked past him to go downstairs while laughing my arse off.

He came down 5 minutes later and sat next to me, pouting. "That's not funny Sakura. Why are you treating me this way?!" He put his face close to mine and stuck his bottom lip even further out.

My hand pushed his face away as I continued reading the comics on the newspaper.

I heard the front door click open and closed. Touya walked into the room and stared at us. He met Jin when he followed me home last time and let's just say they didn't get off to a good start.

"Where are you going?" he inquired, dropping his backpack on the couch that was unoccupied.

"Hi Sakura's brother! I'm taking her to a dance tonight. Don't worry; I'll take care of her!!" Jin replied cheerfully and slapped my arm lightly.

"What happened to the other kid?" He asked me.

I shrugged, pretending not to care. I know clearly which "kid" he is talking about. "Probably going with someone else. We need to be separated sooner or later."

"How are you guys going to get there?" He asked another question.

I stopped my reading and looked up. "Oh yeah… how?" I turned to look at Jin who was whistling and looking away from me.

I stood up on the sofa, grabbed a fistful of his shirt and made him look at me. "You didn't think of this did you?"

"Haha… It just crossed my mind as well. How about I call my sister to bring my bike over?"

"I ain't riding a freaking bike!"

"I meant a bike with a motor…"

"Hey listen kid, are you licensed to drive a motorcycle?" Touya stared blankly at him.

Jin nodded like a kid and reach into his pocket to pull out his wallet. He flashed his license at Touya and smiled like a proud parent. Touya glared at him probably from jealousy and anger. I mean, how does it feel to see a kid with a motorcycle license that is 5 years younger than you? Heck, I wouldn't know.

In the end, Jin's sister really brought his bike over. It was a shiny black Suzuki GSXR. Touya glared menacingly at the two-wheeled vehicle.

"Here Jin, the thing you wanted," Jin's sister said and threw the keys at him.

He caught them before they hit his face. "Thanks nuna. How are you going to get home?"

"I was planning on walking around first anyways. No biggie," she replied.

She was everything that Jin wasn't but she was at the same time. They had the same lips and eyes. Her silky black hair is long and layered with side bangs. She has a small nose and face. And unlike Jin, she was composed. Her brown eyes caught mines. Her full lips slowly curled to a smile.

"So is this your date? How cute. Hi I'm Gina," she greeted and offered a hand to me.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura." I took her hand.

Jin pulled me away from her. "It's time we get going or we're going to be late. Thanks again nuna!" he went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Sakura, I want you back right after the dance ends. That means 11:30 at the latest," Touya stated sternly and glared at Jin one last time before he headed back into the house.

"Well, have a great time you two," Gina said and started walking towards town.

"Nuna?" I asked.

"Yeah… did I tell you my mom is half-Korean? So nuna makes me call her nuna because it's 'part of our blood'." Jin said. He handed me a wireless earphone.

I took it and looked at him weirdly. He pulled a Zune out of his pants pocket and waved it at me. I put it in my ear and a new song was starting.

"It's Se7en's Come Back to Me part 2. Here, your helmet." He handed it to me and put his on.

I put it on without saying anything and listened to the slow acoustic guitar coming in. I got on the backseat and held onto Jin. He started the bike and sped towards school.

_Geujo nan pyunhan maeume  
Yojeum ne anbooreul moorosso  
Haengbokhanji nugul mannaneunji  
Yejonchorom non areumdawoonji  
Geurohke jal jinaegil (jal jinaegil)  
Apeun il dashin obgil (dashin obgireul)   
Saerowoon sarangi owoollindaneun  
Geu mal deudgiman gidarimyuhnso_

_Haengbokhaejwo ijen haengbokhaejwo  
Nae gyoteso orae himdeuroddon mankeum  
Himdeurodo nega himdeurodo amu ildo  
Hal soo obneun nareul wihaeso  
Nol wihan nae gidoga (nal wihan gidoga)  
Noegen moronneunji (naegen molgiman hanji)  
Amu daedap obneun noui anboomani  
Nol aessuh jiwonaen nae maeumeul   
Dashi apeugeman hae_

* * *

**A/N: **Yay me!! -claps hands- haha O yes.. tranlation for that song excerpt

With a comfortable feeling  
I've lately greeted you  
Are happy? Who are you meeting?  
You're lovely as ever  
I hope you love well (live well)  
Without anymore hardships (no more)  
I'm waiting to hear  
That your new love is treating you well

Be happy, now be happy For the amount you hurt beside me  
It'll be difficult, difficult for you  
But for someone who can't do anything, for me  
I pray for you (I pray for my sake)  
Am I too far away from you? (Am I going furthur away?)  
You haven't respond to my greeting  
So the place where I erased you from my heart  
Starts to hurt once more  
-Se7en "Comeback to Me Part 2" (Wahjwo 2)  
Credits: Aheeyah

Love thatt song. Love Se7en even more. haha -sigh- Second semester starts tomorrow. One step closer to college apps. But even closer to getting my permit!! YES!!! Lancer Evo, HERE I COME!! MUAHAHAHA!!

Anyways... g'night. It's 11:10 PM pacific time. xD

**TBC R&R**


	20. Preview and I'm Alive!

**OMG!! **I am SO SORRY I'm taking forever for the next chapter. I wanted to work on it over spring break but I had to job shadow then it was the state exams after that and projects and finals and everything. And I know it's summer vacation and it's already almost ending but I just didn't have any ideas for this fanfiction. Super duperty sorry to all my readers.

I just felt that I had an obligation to tell you guys that I am okay and that chapter 17 is coming along nicely. I would never write a chapter half-heartedly because I want the feelings to be there when I write it and I think that's why it was taking so long. But it's about half done and the thinking process on the other half is gonna start right after I update this. lol

It's also because of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. I mean come on people!! His adventure is finally ending!! I actually went to the midnight release. It was crazy but I got to read it right after I got it. Took me 3 days. Extremely proud. And now I'm reading Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer and hopefully, I'll get some inspiration from it. Edward Cullen is just too perfect. lol

Ok... so I'll be nice and give you a preview. lol xD

_**Syaoran POV**_

_I felt somewhat depressed. What can I say? My best friend is avoiding me, or that's what I feel. _

_I heaved a heavy sigh. _

_"Syaoran?" I felt a light, feathery touch against my arm. "Are you okay? You seem tired." _

_I gave a reassuring smile to the girl next to me. "I was just thinking that's all." _

_I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and walked into the gym with her. The music was already blaring loudly as the DJ mixed the rhythms and notes together smoothly. _

_Spotting a glimpse of copper hair from the corner of my eye, I spun my head to that direction. _

_Tonight is the night; I will get her to talk to me._

Yeah!! So I hope it's not too cheesy since it's written in a guy's point of view by a girl. lol I have etiquette like a guy (pretend I didn't say that) but when it comes to this, I'm still a girl. lol So... uh... yeah!! I'll be back soon with the next chapter and hopefully, my AP hw will be done by then. haha (not possible)

Oh yes!! Did I say I got my permit?! Yep!! I can drive!! It's not that fun because people are nasty on the road. lol


	21. Chapter 17

O my damn... it's been over a year. I probably lost all of my readers. So damn... I'm a senior now. And the last time I updated? I was a sophomore. Amazing right? So... I'm done with college apps and I want high school to end right now. I want to go to college!! Anyway, uh... I'm sorry to leave you hanging? I just hope I can continue to update more from now on and hopefully finish this soon. And let's hope physics does not kill me before I finish. xD

O how I love writing... Enjoy! And... I didn't proofread this...

* * *

Chapter 17: A Break?

**Syaoran POV**

I felt somewhat depressed. What can I say? My best friend is avoiding me, or that's what I feel.

I heaved a heavy sigh.

"Syaoran?" I felt a light, feathery touch against my arm. "Are you okay? You seem tired."

I gave a reassuring smile to the girl next to me. "I was just thinking that's all."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and walked into the gym with her. The music was already blaring loudly as the DJ mixed the rhythms and notes together smoothly.

Spotting a glimpse of copper hair from the corner of my eye, I spun my head to that direction.

Tonight is the night; I will get her to talk to me.

"Hey uh, Kira? You wanna go look for Tomoyo and Eriol? I just saw someone I have to talk to." I patted her shoulder and gave her a peck on her cheek. "See you later."

I turned and pushed my way through the sea of students and teachers. After I felt like I pushed my way across the gym, I saw the hand that I held countless times as we ate ice-cream together in grade-school. I grabbed it and tugged at it.

"Sakura, I've been looking all over for you!! Can we talk for a minute?!" I yelled over the loud dance music.

For a minute, she didn't say anything back to me. She just stared at me with her wide green eyes.

"Uh… hey…" I said, lightly slapping her cheeks. "You okay?! Are you surprised to see me here or something?" I asked jokingly. "Your reaction is just so cute!!" I reached over to her face and pinched her cheeks.

That seemed to wake her up because she narrowed her eyes in anger and pried my hands away from her face. "That hurts!!" She yelled at me while rubbing her cheeks furiously.

I smiled back at her and asked, "So who are you here with?"

"Jin dragged me here," she grumbled.

"Oh? Where is he?"

"Um… I seem to have lost him."

I laughed at this. "You lost him? How can you lose your date?"

I watched her bite her small lips as she averted her eyes elsewhere, anywhere but me. I don't think that ever happened before. My best friend avoiding my gaze; or is this something I only just realized?

"Sakura, you changed," I said softly under all the noises.

Her eyes finally looked at, with an inquiry in them me. "Hmm? Did you say something?"

Out of nowhere, Jin popped up and pulled both of us into a hug. "There you guys are!! Sakura, I've been looking all over for you!!" he yelled in a hyper tone.

He grabbed Sakura's hand and started pulling her out onto the dance floor. "Come one!! Let's get this party started!!"

She followed him, her light green dress flying behind her. She turned to look at me and smiled at me apologetically.

She opened her mouth to say something but it was another five seconds when I heard her words.

"I'll uh… see you later!!" she shouted as loudly as she can.

She and I both know she won't come looking for me later. It was clear that there was something wrong. Despite knowing that, I still waved and nodded back at her, smiling until she disappeared.

Sighing, I turned around and started to look around for my girlfriend.

**Sakura's POV**

Yeah, you're right; I didn't see him until Monday morning at school. It might be just me but I think I am overreacting to this new found fact that I like my best friend. It's not like things are going to change between us. Maybe I'm just too depressed. Therefore, I decided to go back to the way things were before. No biggie right? Of course not!!

*//*

"You should be stapling your essay together and turning it in at the bin in the back of the room," the teacher stated as everyone started shuffling papers around.

My head snapped up from the original position that was on the paper.

"Essay?! The final draft was due today?!" I whispered fervently to Tomoyo who was next to me.

"It said on the board Friday Sakura," she replied at my outburst.

"B-but… I-I-I was freaking listening!! How come no one told me?!" I turned around to look at Jin as he was organizing his papers. He looked up innocently at me and smiled.

"The last time I checked, it was never my obligation to tell you your homework," he said smartly and got up to staple his essay.

"Syao…ran?" I turned to look at him with pouted lips.

"W-what? I don't think that it was my obligation either."

I growled and got up from my seat to talk to the teacher. I made up the story that I had a family emergency and I had to stay at the hospital with my grandma the whole weekend because everyone else was busy.

I returned to my seat happily and smiled triumphantly.

"Wow… just look at her. It's like nothing happened at all," Jin said amusingly.

While throwing a glare at the pretty boy in front of me, I heard Syaoran cough next to me.

"What happened, you choked on your own saliva or something?" I asked him jokingly.

He looked up at me with red cheeks from all the coughing and looked away to pay attention to the teacher. Five minutes later, he fell asleep on his desk and his cheeks still had a slight red tint on it. When the period ended I woke him up gently and put the back of my hands to his forehead.

"Yah, go home. You're getting really warm," I urged him as we walked out of class.

Syaoran started to refute when I pushed him towards the direction of the nurse's office.

"Hey nurse, he's sick. Can you give him a pass to go home?" I asked once we were in.

The nurse stared at me and grunted. "Let me take his temperature first." She took out a thermometer, sterilized it and stuck it in Syaoran's mouth after she put the plastic paper thingy on.

"You can leave now young lady," the nurse said.

I smiled and said, "No, I want to make sure my friend is good first."

For a second, I thought she glared at me or looked annoyed at me until she turned around. A minute later, the thermometer beeped and the nurse came back to check his temperature.

"You can go. Call you parents to come pick you up," the nurse told him.

"I drive to school so…" Syaoran said with uncertainty.

Without another word, she wrote Syaoran a pass allowing him to leave and shoved one at me as well.

"Go back to class," she told me and she pushed both of us out the door.

Outside the nurse's office, I glowered at the door for another minute. Then I turned to Syaoran.

"Go home and get some rest, I'll stop by with chicken soup later. Sounds good right?" I smiled at him and turned around to leave. On second thought, I stopped and shooed him towards the exit. "Go now so I can go to class."

I made sure Syaoran checked himself out and let the building before I started towards my class. _See, I can act normal around him._ I told myself proudly before I walked into my class with my late pass.

*//*

"Hey best friend I brought you chicken soup like I said I would!!" I skipped to his room with the soup swinging in a plastic bag and shouting out to him. Would it spill? I hope not. "Oh. Hey Kira, I see that you got to him before I did."

I look at the couple before me. Syaoran looked at me with his brown eyes, a spoon hanging by his mouth. His girlfriend holding the spoon in one hand and a bowl filled with what looked like porridge in the other.

"Hi Sakura, I didn't know you were coming, and with food too." She stared at the bag in my hand.

My mouth opened and closed a few times. Unconsciously, my hand went up to my head and started scratching it nervously. "Haha. Um… yeah I did but I guess porridge is better than chicken soup right? So what did you catch this time? Cold? Fever?" I asked Syaoran.

"Flu," he answered me miserably. His nose was congested. Damn, it got to him fast.

"What the heck? Who did you get it from?"

He shrugged and sniffed loudly. I grimaced and started out the door. "I'll put this in your fridge." He sniffed in response. "Gross…" I closed the door right before a pillow hit me.

On the other side of the door my hand was still touching the doorknob.

"Hey Syaoran, that was mean. I'm sure she was just kidding. I thought you guys were best friends." I heard Kira's muffled voice through the door. Then I heard a grunt in response. _Damn grumpy guy._

Heaving a sigh, I went downstairs to put away the soup like I said I would. Just as I was about to grab my bag to leave, Kira came running down the stairs with the bowl in hand. I looked at her with a confused face.

"Sorry Sakura but could you look after Syaoran, I have to get home now. My mom needs me to do something for her," she explained to me on her sudden leave as she scurried to the kitchen to drop the bowls off and to the front door.

I stood there dumbfounded. "Um… ok? Good… luck?" I hesitantly gave her a thumb up as she left.

Screaming with frustration inside, I dragged my backpack upstairs and into his room. "I brought you homework," I said. I dug into my backpack and found a sheet of paper with all his assignments written on it. After putting it on his desk, I made my way over to his bed. "Seriously, how sick are you?"

"As sick as your attitude," he answered cheekily.

"What does that mean?" I asked in response, pulling onto his ear.

Syaoran's face scrunched up in agony as he tried pulling his ear away from my grip. "What does what mean Sakura? You've been ignoring me for the past, I don't know how long, and suddenly you're bringing me chicken soup and stuff!" He yelped as I let go of his ear which was bright red as a result.

"Ignoring you? I so have not been ignoring you. Ew you have like snot hanging out of your nose, I'm going to go get you tissue ok?" I made my way out of his room. Ok so I lied, but he wouldn't know right?

"Sakura stop right now!" Syaoran shouted at me with his congested nose voice.

I froze. _Shit he sounds pretty serious._ Putting on my best innocent look, I turned around.

"What? I'm getting you tissue. You should be grate- mmppff!!" A pillow hit me square in the face before I finished my sentence. It fell to the floor with a plop and I glared at him.

"Stupid, I have tissue in here. You know that, you've been here enough times. Stop trying to weasel your way out of this," Syaoran told me sternly, staring at me intently.

"What are you talking about Li Syaoran?" I picked up the pillow and chucked it back at him and he just sat there, letting it hit him though not in the face. "Are you that sick to not try and dodge the pillow?"

He didn't say anything but just stare. I suddenly felt uncomfortable and shifted my feet around.

"I'm serious Sakura. There's only the two of us in this room. So tell me what's bothering you? Why have you been avoiding me?"

I took a seat on his swivel chair at his desk with my back to him. With a finger, I started tracing patterns on top of his wooden desk while formulating some kind of plausible answer that I can give him.

"I…" I started with uncertainty etched in that one word. I clamped my mouth shut immediately.

Syaoran quietly breathed behind me as I continued to loiter around his question.

Five minutes passed with me opening and closing my mouth. "I…" I began once again. "I… don't know," I answered lamely. _Wtf are you talking about? You do know. Stop lying._

My best friend didn't say anything and I was too scared to look behind me. A minute passed and I knew he was about to open his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"Maybe," I started loudly. "Maybe things changed. Between us you know?"

Squeezing my eyes shut, I finally turned around to look at him. Syaoran looked at me with a confused expression. _Aiisssh…_ I mentally hit myself in the head.

"Is that really what you think?"

I shrugged, unable to anything more. Looking away guiltily, I stood up and picked up my backpack to leave.

"Maybe we should think about what changed between us."

Silence. The sound of cars stopping at his front door came up to his room.

"What do you call them? A break? Yeah, I think we should have a break, as best friends. If that is even possible to do, hehe, because you know…"

Syaoran had said what I slightly feared but it ended up worse than I thought it would. My legs grew numb along with my mind.

"Yeah I guess. I have to go now, it seems like your mom is home…. Bye." I rushed out of his room and downstairs. I rushed past his mom, only slowing down to bid her goodbye. I rushed to the front gate of his house and down the streets towards my house.

Halfway home, I grew tired and started walking at a slow pace. When I finally got home, I went upstairs to my room, ignoring the curious glances my brother and father was giving me. In my room, I dropped my backpack next to my desk and fell face down into my pillow.

"That's not fair. I'm supposed to be the one saying that," I muttered miserably into the soft pillow. _And what the heck was that? A break? What are we? Breaking up?!_

I lifted my face from the pillow and turned to the side to get air. "I'm so stupid," I whispered to myself as my vision was blurred and I felt a wet drop streak down over my nose and onto the pillow.

* * *

So... how was it. It's been a while. I'm pretty sure my writing style changed. I'm a freaking senior!!! Senioritis is now coming my way.

Um... R&R? Please?


End file.
